All or Nothing
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: Sequel to Nightmare. The worst thing a girl has to worry about when going to a new school is fitting in and making friends, not trying to survive a night with a killer.
1. New Girl

**_So after reading over everything, I realized there were some problems on my story. I've reuploaded the first two chaps (obviously lol) and changed my main character's name because the old name kind of bothered me._**

**_Ps. This was requested 927natalie. The first chapter is just the set-up chapter._**

**_Pps. Please leave a review!_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 1-New Girl"<strong>

_fallenangel94: Guess what?_

_atorres94: wat?_

_fallenangel94: I get to see you soon!_

_atorres94: rly? wn?_

_fallenangel94: Tomorrow. My mom's moving us closer the school and I'll be attending Degrassi until I graduate._

_atorres94: awsm! i cn't w8 2 c u. a pic's gr8 bt i cnt w8 2 c u in prsn!_

_fallenangel94: I can't wait to see you either. Will I like it at Degrassi?_

_atorres94: dpnds. r u lkng 4 a boring, uniform school?_

_fallenangel94: No!_

_atorres94: thn no._

_fallenangel94: lol I love your sense of humor._

_atorres94: thnx_

"Angie are you on the computer?" her mother yells from the kitchen. "Yeah, Ma!" Angelique yells back. "Well get the hell off it!" her mother demands. "I gotta make a phone call!" Angelique sighs and turns back to her computer.

_fallenangel94_:_ I'm sorry, Adam, but I g2g. My mom needs to use the phone._

_atorres94: o ok. ill c u skool thn._

_fallenangel94: Byes!_

Angelique shuts down her computer then plops down on her bed. It's late, so she decides to go to bed.

_**The next morning**_

Angelique wakes up with a ringing in her ears, realizes it's her alarm clock, and slams her hand down on the snooze button. She rolls over in her bed on her back and sighs loudly with her eyes closed. "I hate school," she mutters under her breath.

There's a loud banging at her door. "Wake up, you little shit!" her mother's voice orders. "You're gonna be late for your new school. If you fuck this up like you did the last one, Angelique, then I swear to God I'm sending you to military school!"

"Alright already!" Angelique shouts. "I'm up, Ma! I'll be out in a minute. Cool your tits." Her mother kicks the door. "Don't you talk to me like that, you little shit," she demands. Angelique sighs. "Love you too," she mutters.

After her 'shower' and getting dressed, Angelique leaves with her mother to go to school.

_**At school**_

On the bright side of things, Angelique has a face to look forward to: Adam Torres, the guy she'd been talking to online for the past few months. He was sweet to her, unlike her other boyfriends, and she thought he could have a lot of potential. Angelique just hoped this year would be better than last year...and the year before that...and the year before that.

"This is the only day I'm driving you to school," her mother states. "I'll be damned before I waste all my gas on you." Angelique rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Ma," she mumbles. Her mother unlocks the doors. "Now get your ass out of the car," she orders, "I'm missing my show." Angelique sighs and gets out of the car without another word.

A few students look around at her, some staring in awe. Angelique looks at them for a moment, then looks away and proceeds to enter the school. Upon entering, a boy roughly her height with very short brown hair and big blue eyes comes walking up to her. "Are you Angelique Crane?" he asks. Angelique nods and the boy smiles. "It's me!" he exclaims. "I'm Adam!"

Angelique fakes a genuine smile. He's definitely...not what she expected. He seems nice, but she'd pictured someone...taller. On top of that, he kind of looks like a girl. "It's great to finally meet you," she tells him. It's not so much a lie really. "You're way more beautiful than I imagined," Adam points out. He grabs her hand and kisses it. Angelique blushes slightly, then realizes the scars on her arms and pulls her hand back. "So how about taking me on a tour of the school?" she suggests quickly. Adam nods with a smile. "Sure," he says.

He grabs her hand and leads her out of the school's lobby to give a quick tour of the school. Once around everyone else, he lets go of her hand. "Hand holding isn't allowed at school," Adam announces. "It's stupid, but we still have to follow it if we don't want detention." Angelique makes a face at this. "That sounds horrible," she states. _It's better than my last place though_, she thinks to herself.

As they're walking, Angelique sees a familiar face. She smiles and goes running up to that face. "Jenna!" she exclaims happily. Jenna turns around and looks at Angelique. It takes her a short time, then Jenna realizes who she's looking at and gives an excited squeal. "Angie!" she exclaims just as happily. She hugs her tightly. "It's been so long! How have you been?" Angelique sighs, still hugging Jenna. "I've been better, Cuz," she announces sadly. She cheers up her tone. "But it's so great to see you!"

Jenna pulls away and looks at her cousin. "It's great to see you too," she says. Then she remembers who she was talking to. She turns around and grabs KC's arm. "This is KC," she announces. "He's my boyfriend...and the father of my baby." Angelique gasps. "I didn't know you had a baby," she tells her. Jenna nods. "If you kept in touch more often then you'd know," she states. Jenna goes through her bag really quick and pulls out a picture. "This is my daughter, Lilly," Jenna says. "She's almost a year old." Angelique coos at the fact. "Can I come by and see her later?" she asks. Jenna smiles. "I'll bring her by your place so she can see Auntie Kate," Jenna states. Angelique grins. "We'd both like that," she assures, "But I need to get back to Adam. He's giving me a tour of the school. I'll catch you later, kay?" Jenna nods and Angelique heads back to Adam.

"I didn't know Jenna was your cousin," he states. "I didn't know she went to Degrassi," Angelique counters. "But it's a small word I guess." The two continue taking their small tour of the school. Along the way, Angelique spots two more familiar faces that she _doesn't_ want to see.

Angelique grabs Adam's hand in shock. "Let's go the other way," she suggests hastily. She turns and starts to pull Adam along, but he doesn't budge. "What's wrong?" he asks. Angelique continues trying to get him to move, and manages to move him a little. "I just wanna go the other-"

"Adam!" Eli's voice calls. Angelique doesn't turn around to watch him walk closer with Clare right behind him; she stands with her back turned to them, her free hand covering her face wishing she was anywhere but right there. "Who's your friend?" Eli asks. Angelique's muscles stiffen and Adam somewhat tightens his grip on her hand. "This is my friend Angelique," he announces.

"Angelique?" Clare and Eli ask in unison. Clare stomps her feet as she walks around to see Angelique's face. Once she sees who Angelique is, she crosses her arms. "I knew I recognized that brunette bob," she states with narrowed eyes. Angelique starts rubbing her arm. "Hi to you too, Clare," Angelique greets nervously. "Cut the bull," Clare spits. "Why are you here?"

Angelique smiles nervously. "I'm...going to school here," she tells her. Clare gasps. "You're not welcome here!" she exclaims close to yelling. Angelique jumps at the sharpness of her voice. "I know we've had problems in the past Clare," Angelique begins, "Mainly elementary school, but I'm sorry for everything that happened between us." Clare shakes her head. "I'm not buying it," she hisses. "You're nothing but a low-down, dirty-"

"Clare!" Eli exclaims. He walks up to her and grabs her arm, not facing Angelique. "That's no way to talk to people. No matter what happened to her, you shouldn't treat her like that. She's making a real effort to apologize and-" He turns to face Angelique and stops speaking. His hand falls to his side. "Hi again," he greets unenthusiastically. Angelique nods her head. "Hi," she greets just as unenthusiastically. "You look good," he announces. Angelique nods again. "You look...good too," she says. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"_She_ has a name," Clare adds. Neither Angelique nor Eli acknowledges Clare. "We've been going out off an on for a year now," he states. Angelique grimaces. "I see you've gotten over Julia," she announces. Eli sighs. "So you hate me now?" he questions. Angelique crosses her arms. "You've had two years," Angelique reminds, "I'm sure that's a good time to get over the girl you said you'd marry one day. I mean...my best friend." Eli frowns, with nothing more to say. Angelique nods and smiles sarcastically. "This is awkward," she states bluntly. "I think I'm gonna go now." She turns to Adam. "So, I'm gonna catch you later, Adam." She walks away without allowing Adam to say anything. "Bye," he calls sadly after her.

Angelique continues making her way to the other end of the school when the bell rings. "Christ," she mutters. She reaches into her bag to find her schedule; she's sure the class is at this end of the school, but she's not sure where it is. While walking and looking at her schedule after she finds it, she bumps into someone and drops her stuff. "I'm so so so so sorry!" she exclaims as she reaches down to pick up her stuff. "It's okay," another familiar female voice says. "I should have been watching where I was going." Angelique raises her eyebrow at the voice. _It couldn't be_, she thinks to herself.

She looks up at the girl and rolls her eyes. "Christ is everyone I know going to this school?" she mumbles. "I'm sorry?" Fiona questions. Angelique sighs. "Nothing," she answers. "How are you, Fi?" Fiona smiles. "I'm doing better," she says. "I haven't had a drink in almost a year now. How are you doing with your-"

"I'm fine," Angelique interrupts. "I've been sober for four months now. Just, don't let anyone know that I went to rehab with you. It's day one and I've already got one person judging me." Fiona nods. "I swear I won't say a word," she swears, "Oh. You should come by my place later so we can catch up." She playfully punches Angelique's arm. "You were always my favorite rehab buddy." Angelique smiles. "I'll be sure to do that," she states, "I'll call you before I come over. My cousin's supposed to bring her daughter over to spend time with me and my aunt so I don't know how late I'll be." Fiona just smiles. "Well come over whenever you can," she states. She walks away without a goodbye.

After she's out of earshot, Angelique sighs again. "I hope I don't meet anyone else I know here," she mumbles. "Now why would you hope for that?" a boy asks from behind her. Angelique, shocked, turns around and becomes even more shocked when she sees KC smiling down at her. "Can I help you?" she asks. KC chuckles. "You look like you're the one who needs helping," he says coolly. "Are you looking for your class?" Angelique nods. "Where's...Mr. Donahue's room?" she inquires. KC smiles and grabs her hand. "Follow me and I'll show you," he tells her. For someone, Angelique feels a certain good feeling about having him lead her away. _I'm not feeling things for my cousin's baby's father/boyfriend am I? _she thinks to herself. _Christ, I feel like I'm in one of Ma's cheesy romance novels_.

"You didn't answer my question," KC points out, taking Angelique away from her thoughts. She shakes her head. "What?" she asks. KC smirks. "I said 'what's a pretty girl like you walking around by herself?'" he clarifies. Angelique's eyes widened. "That sounds like you're coming on to me," she states. KC stops walking and turns around. "Is that a bad thing?" he asks with a smirk and a raised brow. Caught up in the moment, Angelique smirks back. "You and I both know it is," she retorts. "You're my cousin's boyfriend." KC leans in and kisses her. "I won't tell if you don't," he whispers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did you like it? I tried to put drama in here and I think I did...okay. I was looking at the stats for my stories and stuff (out of boredom lol) and I had A LOT. You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for reading my stories. You guys really make me feel special.<strong>_


	2. Ready

**_This was requested 927natalie. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 2-Ready"<strong>

The next few months were quiet to say the least. Angelique had the opportunity to spend time with Jenna and her niece, Lilly. Eventually, Angelique and Adam got together and Angelique had no clue about who Adam really was; in turn, neither Jenna nor Adam knew about Angelique and KC's secret affair.

Clare still didn't take too kindly to Angelique and she made sure Eli never went near Angelique; Clare knew Angelique was bad, and she was just waiting for something bad to happen so she could prove to everyone that Angelique was the worst apple on the tree. Then again, Angelique didn't feel like trying to talk to Clare _or_ Eli; she wanted to forget her past that way she could live in the present more or less happily.

Because Alli was friends with Clare, Clare had a big influence on who Alli liked to talk to. Soon, Holly J. wound up on Angelique's growing enemies list. Apparently, Angelique was threatening something import to Holly J. that Angelique couldn't give two cents about, and that caused Holly J. to _greatly_ dislike her. Bianca was one of the few people who somewhat liked Angelique, but that was mainly because Alli disliked her.

All in all, it was a normal school year for Angelique and she was glad about it. She deserved something better than what her past brought her and, though her mom was somewhat of a bitch, she was making it through high school. While Angelique had her cousin to help her make it through, she owed most of her sanity to her two best friends: Fiona and Anya; they were there to keep her feet on the ground.

"So do you promies you'll spend time with me at the lock in tonight?" KC asks Angelique as they sit on a bench in the park. KC's got his hand on Angelique's legs, stylishly covered by black footless leggings under a jean skirt. His arm is draped over Angelique's shoulders, his fingers playing with the lace on her long-sleeved, red blouse. She smiles, staring at her shoes. "You know I want to," she tells him. She frowns and looks up at him. A breeze ruffles her medium length hair. "But people are starting to talk. I don't want to hurt my cousin."

KC sighs. "You've been hurting your cousin for almost a semester," he states. Angelique looks away and crosses her arms. "Thanks for reminding me," she says coldly. She shrugs his arm off her shoulders and crosses her legs as well. "Oh come on," KC pleads, "I'm sorry. You and I both know we're doing something wrong here and we both have the power to stop this." He leans in and kisses her neck. "But you know I don't want to." He kisses her neck again and Angelique giggles. She uncrosses her arms and legs and places her hands on KC's face, pulling it towards her so she could kiss him deeply.

"I love you," KC whispers. "I love you too," Angelique whispers back, eyes closed. Her phone starts ringing, pulling her out of the moment. She takes her phone from her pocket and looks to see who's calling. She frowns. "It's Adam," she announces. "I have to take this." Angelique gets up without another word and answers her phone. "Hello?" she asks.

"Hey, Angel," Adam greets. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"Practice was canceled so I've got three hours free and my wallet's burning a hole in my pants. How 'bout I take you out to dinner and a movie before the lock in?"

Angelique smiles. "That'd be really nice," she says genuinely. "Can we see that new horror flick playing?" KC walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She tries not to laugh or giggle. "We can see anything you want, Babe," Adam tells her. "I'll come pick you up." Angelique's eyes widen and she elbows KC in the stomach, causing him to let out a noise in pain. "What was that?" Adam asks. "Nothing," Angelique lies hastily. "How about we meet up at the movie theater instead? My house is really messy and my mom's on one of her Spend-All-Day-In-Her-Birthday-Suit-Watching-Every-Episode-Of-Her-Show Binges; this week's show is _Lost_. She gets pretty violent watching it, too."

"Oh," Adam says, Angelique can hear a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm on my way then. I'll be outside waiting for you." Angelique smiles weakly. "I'll see you there," she tells him. They both say goodbye and she hangs up her phone, slipping it back into her pocket. She turns to KC who's still holding his stomach though standing upright. "I'm really sorry," she apologizes, "But I really have to go. I promise I'll find a way to spend time with you tonight."

She kisses KC briefly on the lips and starts walking away to the theater, leaving KC alone in the park.

_**Five minutes later**_

Angelique walks slower to the theater once she catches a glimpse of Adam. She quickly hides behind something so she can pull out her phone and use it as a mirror to make sure there's nothing on her neck. After not finding anything, she puts her phone away and heads up to Adam. "Hello my Angel," he greets with a smile. "Hey," Angelique smiles back. Once close to him, Adam pulls Angelique close, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her deeply. Initially, she doesn't like the kiss, but makes sure she doesn't show it. She doesn't really like Adam as much as she likes KC, but Adam's good for her and KC has her cousin.

"So are you ready for the movie?" Angelique asks with a wide smile. "I can't wait for all the blood and guts to fly." Adam pulls out two tickets from behind his back. "Gotcha covered," he tells her. He takes her hand and leads her into the theater where the ticket taker takes their tickets and gives them back the stubs. They go to the concession stand and buy popcorn, drinks, and candy, then head to the theater showing _Death of a Prom Queen_.

They spend the next two hours watching a masked killer stalk eight teenagers trapped in a bus station, slowly killing them all and torturing them every minute. Angelique takes the most note of the killer taking the hated girl, the 'Prom Queen,' and tying her limbs to four different busses all facing different directions. She enjoyed hearing the girl scream as the busses slowly pulled her apart. She jumped when the busses suddenly jerked and ripped the girl apart, splattering blood all over the camera. But what scares her the most was what she sees after the movie is over.

"Crap," Angelique breathes as she and Adam get up to exit the theater. She quickly sits back down and hides her face. "What's wrong?" Adam asks as he turns around and looks at her. Angelique keeps her face covered. "Get down!" she hisses. But Adam doesn't hear her. A shiver goes up her spine as a voice calls out Adam's name.

"Hey Adam!" Eli calls from the front of the theater. He grabs Clare's hand and runs with her up to Adam. "I didn't know you were coming tonight. We could've sat together. Are you hear alone?" Angelique reluctantly and slowly stands up. "I wanted to see it," she announces. She can feel Clare's disdain radiating through both Eli and Adam. Angelique tugs at Adam's coat. "Can we just go, please?" she asks. "I think I can hear my stomach rumbling." Adam nods. "Sure," he tells her. He turns to Eli and Clare. "I'll catch you two later at the lock in." He grabs Angelique's hand and they exit the theater, Angelique dodging any eye contact with Clare at all possible costs.

_**An hour later**_

After fifty minutes of enjoying a nice dinner at a nice restaurant that Adam had the money to pay for, they decide to go ahead and go to the school. Angelique takes her overnight bag out of Adam's car and walks with him into the school. The greatest thing about the lock in is that the students don't need to be in dress code and everything electronic is allowed in the building. The dress code part pleases Angelique more than anything; that way, she would spend the next three days not having to wear that icky coat just to cover her scars.

Angelique and Adam are the some of the last to arrive to the school. They head straight to the cafeteria to set up their stuff and head to the gym where everyone else is sitting on the floor. Once they enter, all eyes are on them and Angelique feels slightly nervous, yet refuses to show it. Adam ushers Angelique over to where Clare, Eli, KC, Alli, and Jenna are sitting. "You know Clare doesn't like me," Angelique hisses as they're walking. "Why are you making me do this?" Adam sighs. "I don't know what your problems are with Clare," Adam states. "But everyone else at that table is still my friend more or less. Please, try to patch things up with Clare. I don't want things to be awkward." Angelique sighs with a poker face. "There is no patching things up," she states adamantly. Before Adam can protest, they're within earshot of his friends and Angelique sits down.

"So what'd you guys think of the movie?" Eli asks Angelique and Adam. Angelique smiles. "It was really gory," she states, "Just like I like 'em." Then she remembers she's talking to Eli and tones down her enthusiasm. They're on...lighter terms now, but things are still...awkward between them.

"Attention everyone!" Simpson announces from the gym stage once the last few students walk in. Everyone looks up at him. "Thank you all for coming out tonight to our Semi Annual Semester Lock In. Tonight is a night where you can all let loose-but not too loose-and be yourselves as long as you don't hurt anyone else. Food will be served tonight at eight and breakfast will be at nine. If you brought your own food, let Ms. Oh and Mr. Hasty know and they'll put it in the fridge or help you fix it however way you need. That in mind, you're all free to wander about the school but you have to be back in the cafeteria before midnight. If there isn't enough room for everyone in the cafeteria, then we'll move some of you into the gym. And before I let you go, we'll start off tonight with a scavenger hunt, letting the winners get detention skip passes for the rest of the year." The students all cheer and clap their hands at this announcement. "Ms. Oh will pass out all the list of the groups and when you hear the whistle, you can start the hunt!"

It took a few minutes but Ms. Oh finally got out all the lists and some people groan at who is in there lists. But Simpson blows his whistle and the kids are off. Luckily, Adam and his friends-except for Alli-are all in the same group; the bad part is that Bianca andOwen are in the group too. Angelique is automatically hated by 50% of the group, herself being part of that percentage.

While starting the scavenger hunt, Bianca's phone starts playing the chorus of _Crazy Bitch_ by Buckcherry-explicit nature and all-and she picks it up. "Hello?" she speaks. Everyone can vaguely hear someone on the other end of the line. "Really?" Bianca questions. "It's about time. Is Ron Ron with you?...Gah, you suck!...Alright I'll be there in a minute." Bianca turns to everyone in the group. "I gotta make a stop," she announces. "If you don't like it then deal with it." She turns and starts walking to the front door of the school. Reluctantly, everyone follows her.

Clare and Eli stop when they see who's at the door. "Why is he here?" she asks. Bianca turns around with scorn in her eyes. "Because Owen and I want him here," she snarls. "If you tell Simpson or Oh then I'll make sure you and anyone else who wants to open their traps winds up in a _very_ uncompromising position." No one says anything and Bianca proceeds to the door. She pulls out a pair of keys and unlocks the door to the front door. "What are you doing with the keys to the school?" Clare questions. Bianca sneers as she's unlocking the door but Clare doesn't see. "I have my ways," she answers, "Once again, you say anything and you're dead." The lock clicks and the door opens.

Fitz strides in and hugs Bianca tightly, picking her up off the ground and spinning her slightly. Bianca giggles and locks the door behind him. "It took you long enough to get here," she announces. Fitz shrugs with a smirk. "I had some stuff to take care of," he tells her. He nods to everyone else in the group. "Sup losers." His eyes head to Angelique and he strolls over to her. "And just who might you be, pretty lady?" he asks, putting his hand under her chin. Angelique backs away with her arms crossed. "Not interested," she retorts. Fitz frowns. "Wasn't interested in a bitch like you anyway," he counters. Adam steps in front of Angelique. "Don't you dare talk to her like that," he spits. Fitz chuckles and turns to Bianca. "Hey Babe?" he calls. Bianca nods with a smirk; she knows he's about to crush a spirit. Looks like Jesus couldn't help this one. "I know the transgender freak didn't just try to threaten me," he says.

Angelique gasps. "What did he say?" she questions, staring at the back of Adam's head in shock. Slowly, he turns around to face her. "I..." he begins nervously. Fitz laughs a cold, short laugh and turns back to Angelique. "Are you two stupid to figure that out?" he questions. All eyes turn to Fitz. He nods at Adam. "Why don't you open your shirt and show her what's under it, Adam?" he urges with another stupid chuckle. "Or...what was your other name? Gracie?"

Eli pushes Fitz. "That's enough, jackass," he states. Fitz rolls his eyes then pushes Eli back. "I thought we covered this, Emo Boy," he announces, "Mess with the bull and you get the knife. The next one won't be in the wall either." Bianca grabs Fitz's arm. "Cool it," she orders. "If you want to stay the next three days then you can't cause a scene." Fitz sighs. "Can we just get out of here and have some fun?" he asks. He pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her waist. "Now that you're over that douchebag," he begins, planting a small kiss on her lips, "I can finally say you're mine and we can finally get to know each other even better." He winks at her.

"Gross," Clare breathes. She turns to Eli, Jenna, KC, and Adam. "Let's get out of here," she suggests. "We've got a scavenger hunt to finish." Fitz laughs sarcastically. "_A scavenger hunt?_" he mocks in a high voice. "That's so lame." Bianca sighs. "It is," she agrees, "But I really don't want anymore detentions this year. We've got the next three days to finish getting to know each other, so why don't we just wait until later?" Fitz rolls his eyes and let's Bianca go, making a small scene of it. Bianca grabs one of his hands. "Come with me," he pleads. Fitz sighs and follows Bianca who's following everyone else who're following Clare.

"Angelique?" Adam whispers. "I don't wanna talk about it," she whispers back. "But we need to," he counters. "No we don't so drop it," Angelique hisses. They spend the rest of the walk in silence. Soon, everyone enters one of the science rooms and starts looking for the items on the hunting list. The next thing everyone knows, the door slams shut. Eli runs to the door and tries to open it. "It won't open!" he announces. Fitz pushes Eli out of the way and starts trying to open the door, to no avail.

"Students all over the school," Simpson announces from the PA system. "There has been a tornado warning and we have been advised to get all of you out of the building as soon as possible and to the nearest shelter. Please quickly grab your things and exit the premises. Mr. Hasty and I will take you to the shelter once we make sure you're all accounted for." Fitz continues working at the door. "Christ," he swears. "We better not be trapped in this damn school!"

"I'm sure they'll come looking for us," Owen announced. "But what if they don't?" Jenna questions. "What if we're stuck here when the tornado hits? I can't leave my daughter forever!" Bianca rolls her eyes. "Calm down, Drama Queen," she orders. She pulls Simpson's key ring out of her pocket and goes to unlock the door, but none of the keys work. "What the hell?" she asks, shocked. "These are his keys! Why don't they work?" She keeps messing with the keys trying to open them until she ends up breaking it in the door. "No!" she screams. She pulls back her fist, getting ready to punch the glass. Fitz grabs her arm to keep this from happening. "Don't do it," he pleads. "Simpson's got another pair of keys; trust me, I know. They'll come looking for us."

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Where the hell are they?" Bianca screams. She rushes for the door and tries to open it again, but the door doesn't budge. Once more she pulls her hand back to punch the window out, this time no one stops her. Her fist connects with the window at a great force, but the window only shakes. Bianca lets out a scream of pain and Owen and Fitz run over to see what happened. "I think I broke my hand!" she exclaimed.

Then, the door clicks and slowly comes open. Everyone pushes past the trio and runs out to the front door. They all stop as they stare at the empty, black windows. "Where is everyone?" Jenna questions. They look around but see no one outside. Bianca runs to the door with the key set and tries to open those doors, but again the key breaks. "No!" she screams again. She bangs her non-injured hand on the door and it shakes again. "There's something wrong with the windows!" she announced in fear. Everyone else ran to the windows banging on them and trying to get them to crack.

"Where is everyone?" a voice calls from behind the eight students. They all turn around to see Holly J., Fiona, Sav, Chantay, Alli, Connor, Wesley, Dave, Anya, and Ms. Oh looking at them in confusion. "The doors are locked and the windows won't break," Clare announced. Ms. Oh ignored Clare and looked at Fitz. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "You're not even supposed to be here." Fitz opens his mouth to say something, but Owen cuts him off. "It doesn't matter why he's here," he states. "We're all trapped in here and there's nothing more we can do."

"I've got my keys in my pocket," Ms. Oh states. "That won't work," Eli contradicts. "Bianca tried her keys and they broke off in the lock. These doors just won't open." Eli turns around and looks at the doors to find something strange. "I...I think the doors are welded shut," he adds. Everyone gasps at this finding and some of the girls freak out.

So then, twenty people found themselves trapped inside the school with no way out. They didn't know what lay in store for them, but some of them had the right idea in being terrified of the future.


	3. Set

So after a long night of working, plus fourty minutes today, I finished the chapter! It would have been out earlier but I was gone from 12 to 8 today and I didn't wake up till 11:30 this morning. Enjoy!

Ps. Leave a review of what you want to see happen!

Pps. This was requested 927natalie.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 3-Set"<strong>

"Is there anyway else we can get out of here?" Holly J. asks Ms. Oh. She sighs. "I don't know," she responds. "If these doors are messed up and the windows won't break, I'm not sure there _is_ another way out."

"I think we should go looking anyway," Eli suggests. Fitz shoves him. "Who put you in charge, Emo Boy?" he questions. "Eli's right," Ms. Oh interjects sternly. "If there's anyway we can get out of here, we should go looking now. All of you should take out your phones and call your parents, tell them what's happened. If worse comes to worse, we'll all be out of here tomorrow. I'm sure Simpson will be here tomorrow and be able to unlock the doors since everyone left their things here."

"So who goes where?" Clare asks. Ms. Oh crosses her arms and looks over the number of students. "There are twenty of us now," she announces. "I'd say the best thing for us to do is to split up into three groups and from there you can split up even more if you'd like so we can all search for a way out. Alli, Fiona, Dave, Jenna, Holly J., Connor and Owen, you all are in group one. Eli, Anya, Sav, Chantay, Wesley, Adam, and Bianca, you're all in group two. Everyone else, you're with me. We'll all meet back here in fifteen minutes."

Some people groan at their new groups; Angelique is one of them. The worst part about the pairing for Angelique is that she's separated from her two best freinds. The second worst is that she's in a group with Clare and Fitz. The third worst is that temptation, otherwise known as KC, is in her group too. Super.

The three groups break away and head to each of the three floors. Holly J., who is unanimously voted group leader, takes her group to the first floor. Seeing how Sav is class president, no one questions him and he leads the group to the second floor, leaving Ms. Oh's group on the first floor.

"I'm watching you," Clare states as she and Angelique enter a science room on the third floor. Ms. Oh decided it would be a good idea if everyone broke off into two's since there were only six in the group; it was also a way for her to keep a closer eye on Fitz. "What?" Angelique asks wide eyed. Clare stops and looks at Angelique with her arms crossed. "You heard me," Clare spits. "You're a terrible person, Angelique, and I'm going to keep my eyes on you to make sure you don't do anything to hurt anyone. But the way I see it, you're the one who's keeping us in here." Angelique scoffs. "I've told you time and time again that I'm sorry," Angelique states. "I've also told you that I've changed and what I've done is in the past. If you want to keep bringing it up then that's your problem. This entire semester, I've tried nothing more than to fix things between us so we could be friends like we used to. So if you want to keep ignoring that and trying to prove I'm some bad egg, I'd suggest you _back off_." With that, she turns and starts searching the windows in the room to see if they can be unlocked.

_**With KC**_

"When are you gonna stop hiding?" Drew asks as he and KC search a math room. "Hiding from what?" KC asks, not looking at him. "You know what I'm talking about," Drew states adamantly. "When are you gonna stop cheating on Jenna with her cousin? My mom used to talk about keeping things in the family, but this is ridiculous. Unless you break things off, someone's gonna find out."

KC stops messing with the windows and turns to Drew. "That sounds like you're gonna be the one to tell," he says. Drew shakes his head. "I couldn't do that to you or my brother," he announces. "But i think you should choose who you want to be with: Angelique or Jenna. No matter what you think you can do, someone's gonna find out and someone's gonna get hurt."

KC smirks devilishly. "Then I'll just have to make sure no one finds out," he states.

_**In Sav's group**_

"I think she hates me," Adam whispers to Eli as they walk with the rest of the group on the second floor. Eli sighs. "I don't know what to say to you," he confesses. "But I still say you should have told her about...everything when you told me you told her you loved her." Adam sighs. "I wanted to!" he exclaims quietly. "I just...got scared. I kept thinking about how she'd react when I told her and I got scared. But I guess I know how she'd react now."

Eli sees how glum his friend is and pats Adam on the back. "I can't sugar coat it for you," he says. "You knew things were gonna be hard to get around when you decided you wanted to date her. You knew sooner or later you were gonna have to tell her you're an FTM. If she really loves you, she'll understand and still want to be with you; if she doesn't, then she isn't good enough for you and you can do better. I know you like her, but don't let her get you down."

Again Adam sighs. "I wish she would talk to me," he laments. Eli sighs. "She'll talk when she's ready," he tells Adam. "Just stop stressing out over it okay?" Adam rolls his eyes. "You say that like you've had experience," he states somewhat maliciously. "The last time I checked, you crashed your own car and broke your leg because your ex-girlfriend who is now your girlfriend for the _fifth _time _didn't like it_. On top of that, you freaked out each time she broke up with you, each time worse than the last. _Don't_ talk to me about not stressing out." Adam gets in Eli's face. "Okay?"

Eli steps back from Adam. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?" he asks. Adam looks away. "It's that time of the month," he spits. Eli laughs to himself and Adam punches him in the arm lightly. "Shut up," he hisses. Once Adam turns away, Eli chuckles lightly, making sure Adam doesn't hear.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

After fifteen minutes of not finding anything, the eighteen students plus their teacher and the drop out return to the front doors of the school. The outside world is dark because of the windows, but everyone can vaguely see street lights through the tint. However, there is no sign of any car lights; Simpson or any other sign of saving isn't there.

"So what are we gonna do?" Holly J. asks Ms. Oh. Ms. Oh sighs and crosses her arms. She turns around and faces the group. "Has everyone tried using their cell phones to call home?" she asks the group. Everyone mutters some form of a yes. Ms. Oh nods. "Alright then," she says. "Everyone try calling around to see if you can reach someone who can get tools so we can get out of here; I'll try calling Simpson to see if he can come by and try unlocking the door from the outside."

Then, everyone pulls out their cell phones and tries dialing people. "My phone's got no signal!" Chantay exclaims. "Mine doesn't either," Anya adds a little calmer. Everyone else mutters out some "Me too"s and "Stupid signal losses"s; there's even a "Why won't this brand new piece of shit work?" followed by a fancy looking phone being thrown at the window and bouncing back, causing some students to flee with small screams as it hits a wall and shatters. A "My mom's gonna kill me!" follows that and everyone tries to hide their laughter, everyone except Drew that is.

"There must be something blocking the signals," Alli suggests. Bianca scoffs. "No shit, Bhandari," Bianca spits. "Language," Ms. Oh reprimands with cold eyes. Bianca rolls hers and crosses her arms. "So what are we gonna do?" Dave asks. Ms. Oh shrugs and rings her hands. "Why don't we all just wait in the gym?" she suggests. "I'm sure Simpson will come back any minute. I don't hear any rain, so I'm sure he'll back." With that, everyone decides to follow Ms. Oh to the gym.

Once inside, everyone mutters among themselves and starts to separate into their friend circles again. Seeing this, Ms. Oh claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone huddle up in a circle," she orders. Everyone quickly follows her orders and make a circle on the floor. In order they sit: Fiona, Angelique, Anya, Wesley, Dave, Connor, Chantay, Clare, Eli, Adam, Drew, KC, Jenna, Alli, Sav, Holly J., Owen, Bianca, Fitz, and Ms. Oh sitting between him and Fiona.

"Now what?" Wesley asks, subtly scooting closer to Anya. Ms. Oh pats her knees. "We're going to pass the time by getting to know each other a little better," she answers. "If you want to talk about yourself or share a story that you like, then that's perfectly fine." She looks around the circle. "Who wants to go first?" Everyone looks around and for a moment all is silent.

Fitz smirks. "I got a story," he announces. Everyone looks to him, waiting for him to say something. "So there are these Russian science dudes back in the 1940s right," he begins, "They decide they wanna keep five World Ward II prisoners up for fifteen days to test out sleep deprivation or some crazy thing. So the scientists put the five prisoners in a sealed room and fill it with this gas that will keep them awake, along with microphones, cameras and thick windows that they couldn't break. They had everything in there to last them all for a month.

"So after the fourth day of no sleep at all, he people start talking about dark accidents and other bad things that happen to them. Soon they start complaining about how they got there and they start freaking out, being all paranoid and junk. Eventually they stop talking to each other and only talk by whispering to the microphones or their reflections in the windows. Then they start thinking if they rat out the other people in the room, the scientists will think they're trust worthy. Watching this, the scientists only think it's an effect of the gas.

"Anyway, they hit the nine day point and one of the guys starts screaming. For three straight hours he kept running back and forth in the room until his screams only came out in occasional squeaks; this made the scientists think he messed up his vocals. The most surprising thing was how no one else in the room payed any attention to him. Soon, someone else started doing the same thing the first guy did and once his vocals were messed up, they both started ripping up the books and covered the pages with their own crap so they could cover the windows with them."

A few of the girls, including Ms. Oh groan in disgust, but Fitz continues his story. "After that, they screaming-or squeaking-stops along with the other three who are whispering into the microphones.

"After three more days, none of the five make a sound whatsoever so the scientists check the microphones every hour to make sure they're working; they even check on the people with this oxygen measurer to make sure they're still alive, which they are. But on the fourteenth day, the scientists decide to use the intercom in the hope that they'll get a response from anyone.

"So one scientists announces that they're going to check the microphones and that all five subjects need to lie flat on the ground away from the floor or else they'll get shot. They even lie and say they'll be freed afterwards. But instead, one person says in a calm voice: 'We no longer want to be freed.' Soon after, the military decided they wanted to stop funding the project. And because of this, they decided they'd open the room at midnight on the fifteenth day and let the sleep gas out so completely fresh air could get in.

"As soon as this happened, the prisoners started objecting on the microphone; three of them started begging for the gas to be turned back on. And when military soldiers went in to get the prisoners, they all started screaming as loud as they could. Even the soldiers started screaming when they saw what happened in the room."

"So what happened?" Anya questions, definitely intrigued. By now, Wesley's hand is on top of hers, but she really doesn't seem to mind. Fitz glares at her in annoyance. "I was getting there," he spits. "Well could you hurry it up?" Bianca asks. "I'm starting to get bored." Fitz smirks at her, sending sexual thoughts to her with the look on his face.

"So anyway, the soldiers see that one person had died in there and the food hadn't been eaten or even touched after day five. The remaining four even cut up chunks of the dead prisoner and put it in the drain that was in the room so four inches of water could be kept there. The remaining four even tore off large parts of their skin and muscles. When the researchers checked this out, they saw that the muscle and skin was ripped away by hand, instead of the teeth like they originally thought; they also saw the tears were self inflicted.

"And somehow, all four of them managed to take out all of their organs except for their diaphragms, lungs, and heart. Then, they'd put their organs out on the floor so everyone could see their digestive tracts and everything; when they realized the digestive systems were still working, the scientists realized the prisoners had been surviving off of their own skin and muscles."

Everyone lets out a loud "ew" and Fitz smiles a satisfactory smile. "Even though the soldiers were specially trained to deal with that type of weird sh-crap, they all refused to go back into the room with the prisoners. There, the prisoners continued to scream and beg for the gas to be turned back on because they were too scared to sleep. And when the soldiers already inside the room tried to take the prisoners out, the prisoners started fighting back horribly and one soldier died from having his throat ripped out. Another was severely hurt because one of them bit off his nuts and even an artery. After that, none of the soldiers were let out of the room and five of them killed themselves soon after.

"In that big fight, one prisoner messed up his spleen and started bleeding. The scientists tried to put him down, but he wouldn't go. They gave him more than ten times a normal dose of morphine and the dude still fought widely to get away, even to the point of breaking ribs and an arm of a doctor. His heart stopped beating two minutes later but he kept screaming for another three minutes after it stopped, attacking anyone near him yelling 'more' over and over until he finally died.

"The last three prisoners were strictly held down and taken to a hospital, all the while the two who could still scream were begging for the gas so they would stay awake. They took the one who had the most organ damage into surgery so they could put his organs back in. However, they tried to put him down but his body kept resisting it. He kept fighting them and they eventually had to give him some anesthetic gas. He continued fighting though and managed to break through his four inch thick strap, even with a two hundred pound soldier on him. When they finally gave him enough anesthetic to put him out, his heart flat out stopped.

"When they did the autopsy, they found out he died on the operating table and his blood had three times the normal amount of oxygen in it. The muscles he still had were torn badly and he'd broken nine bones when he was struggling; most of them were from his muscles working too hard.

"One of the two that were still alive was the first who started screaming back when there were five. He couldn't scream or beg, so he could only shake his head when they tried to give him the gas. When someone suggested they try surgery without the gas, he nodded happily and didn't make a sound when he was in his six hour surgery. One of the nurses who'd been in there kept saying how scared she got when she would look to the patient during surgery and he would look back at her with a smile.

"After the surgery, the prisoner started to wheeze loudly, trying to talk to his surgeon. When they brought him a pencil and paper so he could write it down, he only wrote for them to keep cutting. While he continued the surgery, the other survivor was put in surgery as well without anesthetic. When the patients started laughing during surgery, they were given something to paralyze them and they could only follow everyone in the room with their eyes.

"Not long after, the thing they were given went away and they started trying to get out of their restraints. When they could speak-or in one case, move-they started begging for that gas. The scientists tried to ask them why they wanted the gas and why they'd hurt themselves, but each prisoner responded with 'I must stay awake.'

"Soon the two were taken back to that room so the scientists could decide what would be done with them. Then some big military dude came in and wanted to see what happened if they were put back on the gas. When the two were put on EEG monitor things and found out they were getting their gas back, they stopped struggling. However, the one that could talk started humming loudly while blinking rapidly and the mute one kept straining each leg separately so he could focus on something.

"The one who could speak had weird marks on his EEG; he kept flat lining like he was suffering brain death or something, but it kept returning back to normal. When one nurse noticed his eyes shut and the humming stop, his brain started flatlining for the last time and his heart instantly stopped.

"Then the military guy ordered the room sealed off with three researchers left inside. One of the three pulled out a gun before he was sealed off and managed to shoot the commander in the face. He aimed his gun at the last prisoner and started screaming 'I won't be locked in here with these freaks! Not with you! _What are you?_ I need to know!

"The prisoner smiled and said that he was just like the researcher, somehow being able to speak. He said: 'We are the madness that lurks within ou all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night, what you sedate into silence when you go to the nocturnal sanctuary where we can't enter.' Before the guy could say anything else, the dude with the gun aimed at the guy's heart and shot him. Before the guy died, he choked out 'So...nearly...free...'"

The girls are the most terrified by Fitz's story. "I wanna go home so I can sleep!" Alli exclaims. Eli laughs at her then turns to Fitz. "That story is so fake," he states. "By the third straight day of no sleep, you'll start dreaming while you're awake and you'll end up going into a coma when you close your eyes." Fitz chuckles and rubs his nose. "Looks like you watch too many movies, Emo Boy," he states. "Stop it!" Ms. Oh exclaims. She points a finger at Fitz. "You will not harass any students while you're here," she demands. She opens her mouth to say something else when she hears something that sounds like a knocking at the door.

Everyone gets up and runs to the front door to vaguely find Simpson at the front door tapping on the glass. "Is anyone in there?" he asks. "Mr. Simpson we're in here!" Holly J. exclaims, banging on the window. Simpson puts his hands and face on the glass to try to get a better look. "Holly J.?" he calls. "Who else is in there with you?" Holly J. looks around to get everyone's face. "It's me, Ms. Oh, Sav, Fiona, Adam, KC, Jenna, Dave, Drew, Anya, Angelique, Bianca, Owen, Connor, Eli, Chantay, Wesley, Clare, and Fitz!" she exclaims through the glass. "Fitz?" Simpson asks in angered shock. "Why is he in there?"

"It doesn't matter!" Holly J. retorts. "Can you get us out of here or not?" Simpson tries his key in the door, but it doesn't open. Then, he spots something odd. "The doors are welded shut," he announces. Inside, everyone gasps in disbelief. "Call the fire department!" Bianca demands as she runs to the door and bangs on the window as hard as she can. "I called the fire department," Simpson states. "They should be here any moment and we'll have you out as soon as possible. Just stay calm in there, okay?"

Bianca continues to bang on the window trying to make it break and Fitz and Owen pull her away. She starts struggling in their grasps. "I want out of this place!" she screams. Unbeknownst to the twenty prisoners, something dark is waiting inside the school; it won't be long until they all start dropping like flies.


	4. Go!

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out because I've been busy. Not much happens in this chapter, but the murders start! So enjoy!

Ps. This story was requested by 927natalie.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 4-Go!"<strong>

"Why don't we wait in the gym while we wait to get out of here?" Ms. Oh offers. There are a few words mumbled left and right, but everyone follows Ms. Oh into the gym. "So let's finish telling things about ourselves," Ms. Oh says. Eli chuckles. "I have a story," he has with a sinister smile. "It's actually a nightmare I had." A few people groan, but Eli ignores them.

"Before you start," Ms. Oh interjects, "I'm feeling a little thirsty. Can you wait for a moment before you start your story?" Angelique gets up; she doesn't want to hear Eli's story and this is the perfect excuse for her to miss the story. "I'll get it for you, Ms. Oh," she says. "What do you want?" Ms. Oh smiles at Angelique. "Just an ice water, please," she requests. "And thank you Angelique." Angelique waves Ms. Oh off. "It's no problem," she tells her. Then she heads out of the gym towards the kitchen to get some ice for Ms. Oh's drink.

"It started out as real as this night," he says after Angelique is gone. "I'd fallen asleep waiting for the flood warning to be over with last year and that's when I'd had the nightmare. Every single one of us, except for Angelique and Fitz, were trapped in the school because of it. The dream was horrible; we were all picked off one-by-one until it was only me and Clare left with the two murderers." Clare gasps and holds her mouth. Everyone looks to her and she blushes, taking her hand from her face. Eli chuckles silently and finishes his story. "We all split up into groups, like we did just a few minutes ago, to find a way out of here. I remember how Owen was the first to die; one of the murderers set him on fire then pushed him out the window on the third story so his head split wide open." A few of the girls gasp and Owen gulps at the mention of his death.

"Bianca was there with him," Eli adds, "And she was the one who told me, Clare, KC, Jenna, Alli, and Drew-everyone who was in my group-about what happened. We were going to tell everyone else what happened to Owen when the killer attacked Ms. Oh and bashed her nose into her head with a baseball bat." Everyone looks to Ms. Oh, but she doesn't say a word. She looks slightly shocked, but say nothing. It is here when Angelique returns with Ms. Oh's drink. "Thank you," Ms. Oh thanks with a smile. Angelique smiles with a nod and sits back down. She hugs her legs and pretends to listen to the rest of Eli's story.

"So anyway," Eli continues, "Bianca figures something out and decides she wants to go to the basement to see if she can get out through that window. But when she gets down there, the killer's right behind her and slits her throat. When we found her, Jenna got so scared that she went into labor; I helped deliver him and she named him after me." Jenna crosses her arms and KC looks at Eli with a menacing glance, but says nothing. "Then Dave had the idea of this door above the gym's catwalk," Eli states. "But before he could finish his thought, an arrow came out of nowhere and shot him in the head.

"Chantay started freaking out and refused to leave Dave as the rest of us went to find that door. While we were away, Chantay got ambushed by the killer and he drowned her in one of the toilets." Everyone, except for Chantay who wears a hateful look, laughs at the thought of someone being drowned in a toilet. "Adam and Fiona managed to get out of the school with Jenna's baby," Eli says, "But the killer slammed the door shut before anyone else could get out. Then he hung Connor with one of the curtain ropes." Connor clears his throat, but Ms. Oh giggles to herself. She makes sure no one sees her and goes back to listening to Eli's story.

"Some of us decided we were gonna go back to the basement," Eli announces, "We thought there was a reason Bianca ran down there and we were gonna find it. Jenna was too weak because she was feeling sick after child birth so she said she wanted to wait upstairs while we looked for a way out. Anya said she'd wait with Jenna and Wesley said he'd wait with the girls." Wesley's face turns bright pink, but no one pays him any mind. "Then the killer locked us up in the basement and chase Wesley, Anya, and Jenna throughout the school. Before the killer could get to them, Holly J. used her hairpin to unlock the door and KC went running after them. KC tackled the killer, but not before he could throw an ax at Wesley's head while he was trying to protect the girls. His death was probably the most noble one." Wesley smiles and thinks about dying as a hero.

"After KC pinned the killer," Eli continues, "He pulled off his mask and we saw Drew struggling to get away from KC." Everyone gasps and there are a few whispers about Drew. "We thought everything was over, so we decided to go sit in the foyer to wait for help. Alli said her bag was in the basement and Jenna told KC to go with her so she could get it. While they went to the basement, Drew attacked KC and managed to strangle him; then he took Alli and hid her in the basement."

Alli looks to Drew. They still aren't speaking to each other, and she's still mad at him because she blames him for some of the problems in her life. Killing her in a dream is just another excuse she can use to hate him even more than she already does; she really does know how to hold a grudge.

"Clare got scared for Alli," Eli points out, "So she started running after her to see if she could save Alli. I took off running after she did and everyone else followed us. But while we were running, Anya had to pee so she asked Jenna if she would wait out in the bathroom with her because she was scared." A few people snicker, but no one says anything. "While Jenna was waiting, she thought she heard Alli's voice and went to the basement to find her. Upon getting to the basement, she saw KC with his back against the wall beside the basement with his head down. When she pushed him, he fell over and she realized he was dead. She started screaming, the Drew pushed her down the stairs where she broke her neck." Jenna gasps and holds her mouth with one arm, clinging to KC with the other.

"Then Clare found Jenna in the basement and started crying over her. That's when Alli came out of the shadows and she and Clare walked back to me, Anya, Sav, and Holly J. who were in the foyer. Sav started running off at the mouth saying Holly J. couldn't protect herself and that pissed her off, causing him to chase after her as she sped off to the kitchen to get some food." Holly J. chuckles to herself, thinking that's exactly how Sav would act; she's glad they aren't together anymore. "Holly J. went inside the freezer to find something to eat and someone locked her inside-leaving her to freeze to death-while they skinned Sav alive. Holly J. could only stand there and barely watch through the iced glass, but she knew that the killer wasn't Drew."

"So who was it?" Fiona asks, entranced by the story. Eli smiles. "I'm almost there," he assures her. He continues his story. "So then it was just me, Clare, Anya and Drew left alone in the school with his accomplice. We all found Sav in the cafeteria and Alli decided she was gonna find Drew and beat the crap out of him. However, her plan backfired and Drew started chasing her. He took her from Clare's sight and Clare started crying because she thought Alli was dead. Anya decided she wanted to go to back to the lobby because she thought she heard sirens, but Clare was dead set on finding Alli and Drew. She took off running to find Drew, but he got the best of her again and ended up chasing both of us to the roof. When we got up there, he pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot both of us. Clare and I held each other tightly as we waited for him to pull the trigger and we heard a loud bang.

"But when we looked to Drew, we saw him lying on the ground bleeding. We looked up to see _Alli_ holding a new gun, threatening to shoot us." Clare gasps and looks at Alli in shock. Alli gives an apologetic and frightened look. "So Alli gives this big speech about how she hated everyone in this school and how she and Drew plotted to kill everyone. Then, she shot Clare in the stomach and then shot her in the stomach after another big speech about how she secretly hate Clare." Clare gives Alli a questioning look and Alli frantically shakes her head to tell Clare she doesn't hate her. "I was angry beyond all words," Eli explains to the group, "So I decided to rush towards Alli, not a smart idea. She ended up shooting me and I fell over the side of the roof. Luckily, I woke up before I hit the ground." Fitz scoffed quietly. "Lucky for you," he mutters.

"No!" Ms. Oh shouts to Fitz. "Eli's right! That dream was horrible!" She shoots up off the ground. "We have to get out of here before Alli and Drew kill us all!" Everyone looks to her in wide eyed shock. They all think she's delirious. "What are you talking about, Ms. Oh?" Holly J. questions. "It was only Eli's bad dream. Please calm down." Ms. Oh started running to the gym stage. "I can't!" she exclaims. "I have to get out of here before Alli or Drew kills me!" She quickly climbs the ladder to the catwalk and starts making her way to the door at the roof. Along the way, she loses her balance and ends up twisting her ankle and breaking one of her heels. She falls over the railing of the catwalk and hits the stage with a loud thud. Her head splatters open right before the eyes of the students and all the girls scream at the top of their lungs while the guys stare in unbelieving fear.


	5. Falling To Pieces

This chapter's a little short, only 6 pages in my word document. But I hope you like it! A little drama, a little killing, and what not. Remember to review!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 5-Falling to Pieces"<strong>

"What the hell did you do to her!" Bianca exclaims, shoving Angelique. Angelique shoves back. "I didn't do anything!" she shouts back. "Well you must have done something," Chantay adds, a little less frantic than Bianca. "She was acting crazy after _you_ brought her that drink. What did you put in it?" Angelique crosses her arms. "I didn't put anything but ice in her drink," she states adamantly.

"Well someone did," Eli announces from the circle. Everyone looks over to see him looking at Ms. Oh's half-filled glass. "It smells like it's been poisoned," he adds. "Of course you would know about that shit, Emo Boy," Fitz mutters. Eli shoots up and throws the glass to the ground, splattering glass shards and water everywhere. "Don't try and pin this on me," Eli shouts defensively. A few of the students jump at his loud outburst. "You know perfectly well I couldn't have done it because you were sitting _two feet away from me_!"

Fitz scoffs and rolls his eyes with a mocking smile. "Oh please," he says sardonically. "For all we know, you and the little bitch over there could be working together. I wouldn't put it past you to do some fucked up shit like this and she's probably your accomplice." Then, Eli lunges for Fitz and the two being fighting. Sav and Owen run to them to pull them apart. "Stop it!" Sav orders as he tries to pull Eli from Fitz. He waits until both boys are sustained before he begins speaking. "It's obvious someone poisoned Ms. Oh," Sav adds. "And whoever did it might want to get rid of the rest of us. So we all need to stop fighting like idiots and work together to stay alive until rescue comes; after that you all can go back to beating the crap out of each other. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone mutters some form of response, but they're all in agreement that Sav is right.

"So what do you propose we do, Mr. Class President?" Wesley asks, slightly worried. Sav doesn't respond. Owen chuckles darkly, still holding onto Fitz. "So you can give us orders without a big and mighty plan?" he asks with mocking eyes. "While you two are picking at each other," Chantay begins, "I'm gonna go pee. The rain isn't doing much for my bladder." Chantay leaves and everyone else stays in the gym talking about what to do.

"What are we gonna say when help comes?" Alli asks. "They're gonna question all of us," Holly J. states. "So we should get our stories straight," Fitz says, a dark look in his eyes. Bianca turns on Angelique. "We should tell the police that it was the freak's fault," she suggests, glaring darkly at Angelique. "My fault?" Angelique cries out. "How is it my fault? I didn't do anything!" Bianca shoves Angelique. "Liar!" she screams. "Ms. Oh was fine before you got here. Then you gave her that drink and made her act crazy! _You're_ the one who poisoned her and _you_ killed her." Angelique pushes Bianca back. "I didn't do anything!" she repeats adamantly. "I think you should mind your own damn business!" Bianca laughs sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure it's my business when you're putting my life at stake!" she exclaims. Angelique pulls back her fist and punches Bianca in her left eye and everyone else gasps. "None of this is my fault!" Angelique shouts. "Stop trying to pin this on me just because you don't like me!"

Bianca comes back and socks Angelique in the nose; everyone hears a slight crack. "Yeah," Bianca breathes. "I _don't_ like you. I don't like you 'cause you're a freak!" Bianca goes to attack Angelique once more, but Fitz grabs her to keep her from attacking. Angelique stands with her arms crossed as Bianca struggles in Fitz's grasp. "Let me go!" she shouts. "Someone has to teach that bitch a lesson!"

"Shut up!" Sav yells. Everyone stops moving and looks to their president. "Whether or not Angelique did it, doesn't matter Bianca. You two need to stop fighting so we can get some thinking done. Someone in this room may or be a killer and we need to figure out who that is, as well as finding another way out of this school. The last thing we want to do is stand around fighting so whoever the killer is can pick us off like sitting ducks." Bianca stops struggling and Fitz lets her go so she can cross her arms. "What are we supposed to do then?" she asks, pouting. Sav smiles dominantly and proudly, knowing he's in power. "We're all going to split up again to look for a way out," he answers. "If we have big groups, we're less likely to be attacked. From there, we'll split up in groups of two so we'll only have two backs to look after: our own and our partner's."

Bianca grabs Fitz's hand. "Anyone who wants to be in our group, step up now," she orders. Owen is the only one who walks to their group. Clare wants to be in Jenna's group, but Angelique is already standing with her cousin, so Clare decides against it; Alli wants to be in Jenna's group too because she's Jenna's friend, but she decides to skip being in that group and starts a new group with Clare. Eli, realizing Clare still dislikes him while realizing being in a group with Fitz would be a bad idea, decides to be in Jenna's group. Dave decides he wishes to be in Alli's group because he still has a crush on her; Drew, on the other hand, tries not to press his luck with Alli and gets in a group with Bianca, she won't mind since she still has feelings for him and she'll watch Fitz so he won't mess with Drew.

Being that their best friend is in Jenna's group, Anya and Fiona walk over to Jenna, Angelique, and KC to be in Jenna's group. Connor and Wesley quickly move to Clare's group so they can be near there buddy, Dave, while Adam is right behind them since he'd really rather not be in Bianca's group. Seeing that there are already two groups of six, both Sav and Holly J. unanimously decide to be in Bianca's group. Hopefully, she, Fitz, and Owen won't act up with the class president in the group, but you never know since there's a killer on the youth.

"So everyone's in a group of six," Sav states. "Clare, take your group and check the third floor for open windows and things you can make a rope out of. Jenna, you take your group to the second floor and do the same. And Bianca, this group is taking this floor. We'll meet in the cafeteria in twenty minutes to see what everyone found. Then we'll go from there." Everyone mutters in agreement and the groups start to disperse. "Wait," Alli exclaims, causing everyone to stop in the tracks; everyone turns to her to see what she has to say. "What about Chantay?" she asks once everyone has stopped. Everyone looks to her brother to see what he'll say. "She's probably in the first floor bathroom," he guesses. "If so, she'll integrate in Bianca's group. But if anyone sees her, then she'll be in one of your groups." Everyone nods and the groups start going out again.

_**The second floor**_

"What if Eli's dream is coming true?" Wesley whispers to Connor as they go with Clare's group up to the second floor. "Don't be silly," Connor whispers back. "The probability of a dream coming true are one in...two point thirty three." Wesley's eyes widened. "See?" he hisses. "Who knows? Maybe Eli could be that one who's dream comes true! I don't wanna die, Connor." Clare turns around. "Will you two shut up?" she spits with a dark glare. "Eli is just a regular person and his little whacked out dream about a serial killing will _not_ be coming true. Yeah, Ms. Oh was poisoned but that does _not_ mean all of us are going to die. So shut up and grow a pair, got it?" Both Wesley and Connor stiffen at the harshness of Clare's voice. They statically nod their heads at Clare and she turns back around so the group can continue going up the stairs.

"Alli?" Adam whispers. Alli turns around but continues walking. "Yeah?" she returns. "I need your help," Adam confesses. "With what?" Alli retorts. "It's about Angelique," he answers. "If you're gonna talk about her then get the hell away from me," Clare hisses, not looking back. Alli shivers at the intensity of Clare's voice and grabs Adam's hand so they can walk to the back of the group, at least ten feet away from the group.

"So what about her?" Alli asks. "I don't know what to do," Adam spills. "She won't talk to me or let me talk to her. I need to let her know how I feel and why I lied about who I am." Alli crosses her arms and listens to her heels click against the floor before asking. "I think you should have told her you were a girl the minute things started getting serious," she states. Adam sighs. "I was going to," he begins, "But things kept getting in the way and I kept getting scared. I didn't know how to tell her, then we wound up here." Alli stops walking. "How long have you two been going out?" she questions. "And where did you meet her?" Adam blushes and continues walking; Alli continues walking again. "We've been going out for eight months," Adam answers. He hurries the next answer with a low voice. "And I kinda sorta met her on a chat site."

Alli stops walking again and her arms fling to her sides. "You what?" she exclaims. Adam stops dead in his tracks in fear. All that can be heard is Alli's heels furiously clicking as she walked up to Adam. She walks in front of him. "Did you just say you met her _on a chat site_?" Alli repeats. Adam nods a quick nod with wide, frightened eyes. "I-I was bored one day and logged onto this site I saw," he explains. "I was hanging around for a while, talking to random people, when she started talking to me. The first day, we talked for hours and hours and in five months, she never asked to see what I looked like or show me her; she said it was better that way." Alli sighs and puts her hand to her forehead. "You shouldn't have started a relationship online," she reprimands. She looks up at him and crosses her arms. "But what's done is done." She sighs. "Angelique and I don't have any problems with each other because we barely talk," she tells Adam. "But I'll talk to her after we meet up again and see if I can get her to talk to you. Don't try coming on too strong though. Let her come to you unless I tell you otherwise, got it?" Adam nods and the two quickly go to join the group.

_**With Chantay**_

Chantay decides to spend a while in the bathroom, not because she has to go, but because she hates hearing those idiots-mainly Eli and Fitz-fighting over pointless things. She quickly uses the bathroom and washes her hands. She goes to the mirrors and goes to fix her hair, which isn't much to begin with. She sighs. "I hate this place," she says to herself. She looks at her eyes in the mirror. "Just a few more months and you'll be out of this hell hole."

She turns on the water in one of the sinks and splashes her face with cold water. She looks back up at the mirror and sighs again. "Just a few more months," she reminds herself. She leans down and splashes more cold water on her face. Then, someone roughly grabs the back of her head and pulls her away. In the mirror, she sees a hooded figure with a dark-covered face staring at her shocked expression. "What the hell are you doing?" Chantay shrieks. The figure doesn't answer; instead, he slams her head down on the sink, though she tries to protest. Chantay lets out a loud scream of pain, but her strength diminishes.

The figure throws Chantay against the wall of the bathroom and Chantay lets out a small noise of pain. Slowly, the figure walks toward her. "Stay away from me," Chantay orders. She tries to run around the figure, but it grabs her and pushes her back against the wall. "Somebody help me!" she screams.

Quickly, the figure pulls out a knife and throws it at Chantay, lodging it in her left hand and pinning it to the wall. Chantay gives a short scream and the figure does the same with her right hand, causing another short scream from Chantay. "Why are you doing this?" she cries out, tears of pain falling from her eyes. The figure doesn't answer.

Instead, the figure turns away from Chantay, almost giving her enough light to see the figure's face. "Don't leave me here!" she shrieks. The figure walks to the handicap stall and pulls an ax previously hidden from the world outside of the stall. Chantay screams again. "No!" she pleads. "Please don't hurt me!" The figure says nothing and holds the ax up high. The figure then brings the ax down upon Chantay's left leg. Chantay lets out a blood curdling scream as her leg falls to the ground and blood quickly flows out. The figure raises the ax up high again and brings it down on Chantay's other leg, causing her to scream loudly once more although she starts to choke on her tears and pain.

"You don't deserve to live," the figure whispers. He then swings his ax on Chantay's right arm. She screams, but it isn't as loud as before; she's losing a lot of blood and is getting weaker by the second. Her torso is now only hanging by the knife that is stuck in her left hand. The killer then hacks away Chantay's left arm and her torso falls to the floor with a loud thump. Chantay wants to scream, but she can't; she can only cry. She cries because she's about to die, knowing she'd wasted her life doing petty things that the world would never care about; the world would never care about her.

The bathroom door opened just as the killer brought the ax down on Chantay's neck with as much force as his body could muster.

_**The third floor**_

_I can't believe that damn Bianca!_ Angelique thinks to herself. _She's turning everyone against me when I haven't even done anything! I hate her so much! I swear I'd kill her if I could get away with it._ Angelique stops walking. _Wait, _she hesitates. _I can't wish that on anyone, no matter how horrible they are. I can't let her get to me. This would be so much easier if I-_

"Angie?" Jenna calls. Angelique shakes away her thoughts and looks to her cousin. "What's wrong?" Jenna asks. Angelique runs up to Jenna and the group. "Nothing," she lies with a fake smile. "Just thinking. I didn't mean to worry you." KC catches her eye, but she carefully plays it off. "I...I'm thirsty," she lies again. She nods her head to the nearby water fountain. "I'm just gonna get a drink. I'll catch up to you guys." Jenna's face is painted with worry. "I...I don't know if I want you to be here alone, killer on the loose or not," she states. She turns to KC as she gets ready to say what he knew she'd say. "Will you stay with her while she gets some water, KC?" she pleads with big blue eyes. KC smiles warmly and nodded at the mother of his child. "Sure thing," he answers.

Angelique and KC turn around and walk towards the water fountain for the sake of appearances. They stop walking for a moment and turn around to see the rest of the group has passed the corner; once making sure they are out of earshot, KC throws Angelique against the wall beside the fountain and kisses her deeply, her hands flying to his head as she kisses him back. She presses her body against his and he presses his against hers; not even air could separate the two. He soon starts to rub his body against hers. "I want you so bad," he whispers after he breaks the kiss for air. Angelique smiles seductively and talks through her kisses. "Not tonight," she tells him. "I can't risk Jenna finding out."

KC puts his hands under the back of Angelique's thighs and picks her up, wrapping her legs around his back. "I don't care about her tonight," he says. "I just want to be inside you." He starts to suck her neck and she lets out small noises of pleasure. Then Angelique puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away. "Stop," she breathes. "What if someone sees?" KC smirks. "No one's gonna see," he assures her. "Everyone is on different levels of the school and our group is far away from us."

"What the hell are you two doing?" a shocked voice calls from the top of the second floor stairs. Angelique and KC almost break their necks to see Alli standing there in angered, disbelieving shock. She quickly hops down from KC's grasp and pushes him away. "What's wrong with you perv?" Angelique shouts to him. "Save it!" Alli shouts. Angelique jumps at the intensity of Alli's voice and looks to her with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone," she pleads. "We'll stop right now. Please just pretend you didn't see anything."

Before Alli can open her mouth, a loud scream floats up to the second floor. Without thinking, the three students rush down the steps to find where the sound came from. They hear another scream and run toward its direction. Because Alli is in heels, KC and Angelique are able to pass her as they run. Soon, KC gets a cramp in his leg and stops running as fast as he was...just as they hear another, weaker scream.

Angelique is the first to reach the door and she hears something that sounds like a girl sobbing. She opens the door just as the killer brings the ax down on Chantay's neck, causing Chantay's head to bounce under the sinks. The killer runs past Angelique and darts down the hall and disappears down the hall. KC and Alli didn't see the killer as he ran.

Not long after, the other three groups come up one by one. By the time the third group gets there, KC is holding the door open, standing and staring as Angelique stares down at Chantay's remains. "Chantay!" Dave shouts at the sight of his cousin. Now, everyone is certain there's a murderer on the loose.


	6. Smashing Good Times

I'm so so so so so sorry it took forever to get this out. I've been busy with school, being sick, and boys. Fun fun fun. Anyway, this chapter's a little shorter than the others so I'm sorry! Hope you all like it though.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 6 - Smashing Good Times"<strong>

"I knew you were crazy!" Bianca shouts to Angelique. She turns around with wide eyes to find the equally shocked faces of everyone surrounding the bathroom; she didn't hear Dave when he called out his dead cousin's name; she didn't hear anything at first. The shock of the mess someone had left of Chantay terrified Angelique and took her from the world around her; it made her realize that life could be taken from her at any moment.

"I didn't do it!" Angelique denies. "I was with KC and Alli on the second floor when I heard her scream." She turns to Alli with pleading eyes. "Tell them Alli!" Alli looks at her with cold, unfeeling eyes as she remembers what she saw not too long ago. She crosses her arm. "I didn't see anything," she lies coldly. Angelique looks betrayed, then turns to KC. "Tell them I was with you!" she pleads. KC opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Eli.

"You two went to get water," he points out. "But you two were gone for a long time; just enough time for _both_ of you to kill her." KC shoves Eli into a wall as soon as he finishes speaking. "Don't you dare accuse me of murder," he hisses. "Maybe Eli's right," Sav defends. "You two weren't around anyone else when Chantay was murdered, and that makes you both suspicious."

"Forget them for a moment," Dave shouts. He turns to Bianca. "She was part of your group! You should have waited for her!" Bianca pushes past everyone to look a t Dave. "If you were gonna be so worried for her," she shouts. "Then why didn't you ait for her?" Dave says nothing, knowing Bianca is right. "It doesn't matter who was supposed to be watching her," Fiona states. "What matters is that one of us is going around trying to kill everyone else. We need to find out who that is and stop them before anyone else gets hurt."

Fitz rolls his eyes with a mocking laugh. "Well what the hell did you think we were gonna do?" he asks mockingly. Fiona glares at him darkly. "I was just trying to help," she spits. "Why don't you step up and do something?" Fitz saunters over to Fiona with a smirk. "I've got a little something in mind," he states. Fiona rolls her eyes with a scoff and Bianca slaps his arm. "Pig," she spits. Fitz shrugs. "You love me for it," he points out. Bianca crosses her arms; normally, she would say something to prove him wrong because she actually didn't love him,but right now she needed to make sure she got out of this school alive, even if everyone else didn't.

"I still say someone should keep their eyes on the freak," Bianca suggests. Angelique crosses her arms. "I keep telling you that I didn't do anything," she reminds everyone. "Will you _shut up_?" Dave yells. Bianca's widen at the sudden nature of his voice. "We all know you don't like her. That's the _only_ reason you're saying that she's the one behind all this. Instead of blaming everyone else, why don't you help us find who the killer is. It's obviously none of us since everyone was around each other when Chantay and Ms. Oh were killed." Bianca pouts and looks away, causing Dave to sigh in frustration. "I don't know about you guys," he begins, "But I'm gonna go find that son of a bitch and make him pay."

He turns around and walks off, no one bothering to say anything to him; some of them know it's pointless because of how stubborn Dave is, others just don't care. Angelique is the only one to run after him. "Thanks for sticking up for me," she thanks. She brushes a loose lock of brown hair out of her face. "Yeah," Dave passes. "I'm just sick of Bianca picking on everyone." Angelique nods. "I'm really sorry about-"

"Save it," Dave orders, stopping abruptly. "I don't need _you_ or anyone else to feel sorry for me." Angelique sighs. "I'm sorry?" she tries to apologize. Dave chuckles mockingly. "You're _sorry_?" he repeats. "Tell me, is 'sorry' going to bring my cousin back? Is 'sorry' going to catch the killer? Is _'sorry'_ going to get us out of here alive? No, it's not! So you can just take your 'sorry' and get the hell away from me." Dave's words hurt Angelique and she turns around, running back towards the group with tears in her eyes, letting Dave find the killer on his own.

_**Several minutes later**_

After searching the school to no avail, Dave momentarily gives up his search and sits under a flight of stairs, hugging his knees loosely. He stares angrily at the floor, still in disbelief that Chantay is dead. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the killer coming up behind him. With utter silence, the killer knocks Dave out instantly with a blunt object, probably a loose pipe they'd found somewhere in the school. The killer sets the pipe down with little noise and grabs Dave under his arms, quickly dragging him through the hall.

_**Minutes later**_

Dave wakes up to find himself in a dark room. "What's going on?" he cries out. He tries to move, but his body is numb. "Where am I?" he calls out. A second later, the light switch flicks on and Dave finds himself in a bathroom back in the girl's washroom. From the corner of his eye, he sees unnatural, dark spots on the sink counter beside him. Something in the back of his mind tells him to look at his lap, an action he quickly regrets.

In his lap sits Chantay's decapitated head. Her eyes are near closed, tears stained on her face; her skin is pale and her mouth is open wide, frozen in an unheard scream. On her forehead, the killer has carved "Dead Degrassi" and a stream of caked blood rests under each of the letters. Blood still drips from the cut of her neck, staining Dave's jeans. Dave screams in fear and tries to get away from the sight, but his body is still immobile.

From the stall closest to the door, the killer lowers their feet into Dave's view and slowly walks out of the stall, their black tennis shoes squeaking lightly on the floor. Once out of the stall, the killer stands ten or more feet from Dave. He takes note of the baggy, black pants and the large, oversized, black zip-up hoodie the killer wears and assumes it's one of the guys; he suspects it to be Fitz or Owen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dave asks in anger. "Fitz? Owen? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" The killer doesn't answer Dave. Instead, they slowly walk toward him. "Somebody help me!" Dave shouts. "Stay away from me you bastard!" The killer continues to advance toward Dave at a slow pace, toying with him.

Once close to Dave, the killer hunches closer, their face still covered by the shadow of the hoodie. "You don't deserve to live," they whisper. The killer punches Dave in the face with such force and speed that his head hits the wall before he even knows what happened. He lets out a pained noise and the killer grabs Dave by his shirt. The killer throws Dave against the counter and presses his face up to the mirror. "Look," they order. Slowly, Dave opens his eyes and the killer pulls Dave by the back of his head so he can look in the mirror. On his forehead, the killer has carved "Dead Degrassi," fresh blood dripping from each cut.

Before Dave can plead for the killer to spare him, they ram his face into the mirror, shattering shards onto the counter and into Dave's skin. Dave lets out a scream of pain and the killer pulls Dave by his head to the next mirror. Dave, in a moment of stupidity, opens his eyes to see what has become of his face; small shards and large shards are lodged into his skin, blood painting each shard. Again, the killer rams Dave's face into the mirror, this time with so much force that the bathroom wall shakes. Unfortunately, Dave's stupidity has caused mirror shards to enter his eyes, digging deep into his pupils. Dave screams loudly as the killer drags his bleeding body out of the girls' washroom.

_**In the library**_

"So who do you think is behind all this?" Wesley asks of the group. "Well where was everyone when Chantay was murdered?" Sav asks in return. "We all know where everyone was when Ms. Oh was killed." Bianca pouts. "Except for the freak," she mutters; Sav ignores her. "We can rule out myself, Holly J., Bianca, Fitz, Owen, and Drew; we were all together."

"The same for my group," Clare chimes in. "No one left the group." Connor looks to Alli and Adam. "What about Alli?" he asks. "She and Adam went to the back of the group to talk, then she disappeared." Alli shoots up from her chair. "Are you accusing _me_ of killing Chantay?" she cries. "You left your group?" Sav asks in wonder. "Where did you go after you talked to Adam?"

"She went to talk to Angelique for me," Adam answers for her. "But you said you didn't see her or KC," Jenna points out. KC looks away from everyone, not wanting the spotlight on himself; Angelique says nothing, only sits quietly in her seat. "And when my group got to the first floor," Jenna adds. "You were standing beside KC and Angelique wasn't around you two."

Alli sighs and sits down, crossing her arms. She directs her gaze toward Angelique. "I'm not going to lie for you," she announces. Angelique looks up at Alli with hate in her eyes. "When I got to the third floor, I saw them both making out with Angelique's legs wrapped around KC's waist." Angelique shoots up from her chair. "She's lying!" she screams. "She said earlier that she didn't see anything!"

Jenna looks to KC, who still isn't looking at her. "Is that true KC?" she asks with narrowed eyes. He doesn't answer; Jenna takes his silence as a yes and slaps him hard across the face, then walks to another part of the library. Bianca smirks proudly. "I _knew_ she couldn't be trusted," she states. "Where do _you_ get off judging _me_?" Angelique questions. "I know all about you and what you and Drew did in the boiler room. I know how you slept with nearly every guy at this school! You're a dirty slut and you have _no_ right to judge me!"

Bianca jumps over the table and starts attacking Angelique. Fists fly left and right as the girls fight on the floor. Once more, Sav and Owen come to the rescue and pull the girls off of each other, pulling them a good distance apart. "Stop fighting!" Sav shouts. "You two can finish this later. But first we gotta find the killer and get the hell out of here. Stop acting like children and get your priorities straight!" Both girls cross their arms and look away from everyone.

Angelique breaks free of Sav's grasp and walks over to her cousin at the other end of the library, behind all the book cases. "Jenna?" she calls. She hears Jenna sniffling. "I don't want to talk to you," she states. "I know," Angelique sighs. "But I want you to know I'm sorry. I know it's not much, but I'm sorry for going behind your back with KC; I never meant for things to happen the way they did with us and I wish I never would have let them go as far as they did."

"How long were you two doing this?" Jenna asks. Angelique finds her cousin sitting with her back to the side of a book case, staring angrily at the wall with tears running down her face. Angelique sighs again. "Five months," she answer softly. "Five months!" Jenna exclaims, shooting up and staring at her cousin. "How could you do that to me?" Angelique looks down at her feet. "I-I don't know," she stutters out. "I'm so sorry, Jenna. I never meant to hurt you. How can I make this up to you?"

Jenna takes a moment before responding. "Break things off with KC _and_ Adam," she demands. "Done," Angelique says without hesitation. "I'll stay away from both of them. I'll even help you take care of Lilly." Jenna smiles warmly. "You're lucky you're my favorite cousin," she states. "Otherwise, it wouldn't be this easy." Jenna hugs Angelique tightly and the two stand there for a moment hugging each other.

"Jenna, Angelique," Eli calls, walking up to the girls. They look to him still hugging and he raises his hands. "Don't let me interrupt you two _lovely_ ladies," he says jokingly; they both roll their eyes. "Anyway," he adds. "We're going to go look for Dave; it's been a while since he left and we wanna make sure he's okay. It'd be better if you two came with us." Both girls nod and let go of each other, following Eli to the others.

"I think it's time we look for Dave," Sav stated. "He's been gone for too long." Alli and Dave's friends nod in agreement, then Sav leads the group out of the library. Once outside the library, Wesley hears a noise from his spot in the back of the group. He nudges Connor. "Hey, Connor," he whispers. His taller friend looks down to him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you hear that?" Wesley hears the noise again; it sounds like a pained moan for help. Connor listens closely before responding, then nods. "Hey, Sav," he calls to the class president. "Wesley and I heard something that sounds like someone's in pain coming from the other way; it might be Dave."

Without words, everyone turns around and starts running to the cafeteria to see what the noise is. Though many of them don't personally know Dave, they all hope in the back of their minds that he's okay and the killer didn't get him. However, their worries are stretched once they reach the cafeteria; Wesley and Connor are the first to see. Pinned to the wall six feet above ground by two nails in his hands, Dave struggles weakly for air. His face is bloody and scarred, shards of mirror still lodged in various places. His mouth is especially stained with blood and his obscured T-shirt is covered in the crimson terror. Before anyone can register what they're looking at, Dave spits up more blood and starts choking on it. Within seconds, he dies.


	7. Something to Watch

And_ noooooow_, drumroll please, the long awaited _seventh chapter_! So, the reason it took forever to get this chapter out was partly because of writer's block. The other part is because of the stress of senior year. I hope you understand! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 7 - Something to Watch"<strong>

Fiona and Anya scream while everyone else stares in shock at Dave's dead body hanging above the ground. "Someone get him down from there!" Clare screams. Eli and Sav run up to Dave and pull the nails from his hands, his lifeless body falling on them. The both of them catch him and set him down on the ground. Eli takes off his jacket and covers Dave with it.

On cue, Bianca starts her suspicions again. "Why are you doing this?" she shouts to Angelina. Angelina looks to her in angered shock. "Are you serious?" she shouts back. "How could I _possibly_ have done this? I was with everyone else when he died!" Fitz and Owen surround Angelina. "How can we be so sure you didn't do this?" Fitz asks. He stares her down. "The way I see it, you and Dave went off on your own and you came back upset. Maybe he said something to you that you didn't like and you offed him. Then you came back and pretended like everything was okay so we'd find him and think someone else is doing all this."

Angelina gasps. "I wouldn't kill anyone!" she shouts adamantly. "I could never hurt anyone!" Clare rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "You hurt me," she points out. Everyone looks to Clare, hoping she'll say more. "Why don't you tell them what happened in elementary school, Angelina?" Angelina crosses her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denies.

"Enough already!" Bianca shouts. She turns to Angelina. "Everyone here knows you're behind this," she accuses. "Obviously you're hiding something!" Angelina's hands subconsciously shoot to her arms, worrying about her scars. She looks to the ground. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stutters out. Bianca laughs sarcastically. "Yes you do!" she retorts. "First you were hiding how you were cheating with KC and now you're apparently hiding something that happened between you and Clare." Bianca looks to Angelina's arms. "And now that I mention it," she continues, "You never show your arms at school. What are you hiding under those sleeves, Freak?"

"Bianca stop it!" Sav shouts, but Bianca doesn't listen. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Angelina questions. She turns to walk away, but Owen and Fitz grab her tightly, holding her in place. No one moves to stop them. "You're hiding something," Bianca repeats a little quieter, walking closer to Angelina. She then rips away the sleeves of Angelina's shirts, exposing the cuts and round markings of heroin scars. Bianca's hand shoots to her mouth and she starts laughing. "Are those..._heroin scars_?" she asks. "That's so pathetic!" Soon Fitz and Owen join in the laughter and Owen calls her a "white trash junkie."

"Maybe they're right," Drew pipes in, "Maybe you really are behind this. I heard people tend to get a little crazy when they don't get their fix; sometimes they get really anxious."

Suddenly, Angelina starts having flashing backs, starting with the first time she got into dealing with heroin.

_Angelina was barely ten when a seventh grade girl threw her against the fourth grade lockers. "Everyone knows your mom's a junkie," she accused. "She is not!" Angelina defended. The girl chuckled sardonically. "It's so cute you're sticking up for her," the girl mocked. "Now I got a deal for you: you get me some of that good stuff and I won't rearrange your face." Fearing for her little fourth grade life, Angelina went home and waited until her mother was passed out on her drugs before she slipped into her mother's room, quiet as a mouse, and snagged the first capped syringe full of the white demon. The next day she handed over the drugs to the seventh grader and went about her way._

_ Soon after, she was confronted by another seventh grader who had bad news written all over her face. "I saw you make that trade off," the girl announced after pulling Angelina off to the side. Angelina looked sheepishly to the girl. "What about it?" she asked timidly. The seventh grader smirked. "I'm just saying that if you can keep supplying," she began, "Then you just might have a business on your hands. That is, if you let me help you out. You could be making _a lot_ of money." _

_ From then on, Angelina was pressured into stealing some of her mother's drugs to sell them at school. Each month, a quota was put out by her seventh grade leader-who she was forced to call Big Mama-and if she didn't bring in a certain amount of money, there was going to be hell to pay. Sometimes, she ended up taking money from her mom's purse but the thing she would never forget was stealing from Clare, her former best friend._

_ It started with stealing Clare's lunch money when she wasn't looking, then progressed to stealing her binders and notebooks to sell as well. And during that time, Angelina decided she wanted to sample her product, to see why everyone liked it so much and payed so much money for it. She ended up becoming addicted, destructive, and reckless. Clare soon became worried and wanted to help her, but when she tried, Angelina lashed out at her verbally...and physically. When Clare wound up with a black eye, she never forgave Angelina; her first act of revenge was ratting Angelina out about the drugs to her teacher._

_ That's how she ended up in rehab._

_ Yup, Angelina was a fourth grade heroin addict stuck in rehab. She didn't stay long though, because deep down she was a good child who had enough will power to stay away from what made her bad. But when she got back home, her social life diminished and her mother never really showed Angelina much affection, which ultimately led to her relapse and return to rehab. Over the course of six years, Angelina was sent to rehab six times after six destructive relapses._

_ But the last rehab session was where she met Fiona, the girl who quickly became her best friend. If it wasn't for Fiona-who she frequently video chatted and texted-Angelina would have had a seventh, maybe eighth, relapse. _

But right now, she desperately wishes to be back in rehab. She needs her fix.

Angelina's breathing becomes shallow and her face starts to turn red. Hearing her breathing, Fitz and Owen let go of her, backing away from her and Angelina grabs her head, hunching over to steady her breathing; she's having a panic attack, one of the symptoms of heroin withdrawal that could potentially be life-long. Still, Bianca mocks her. "Heroin addicts are crazy," she informs the group, agreeing with Drew, "We need to lock the freak up somewhere until the police get here so we can stay alive and they can lock her up for good!"

Then, Angelina shoves Bianca once her breathing steadies, almost knocking her to the floor. "You don't know anything about me!" she shouts. "I don't have anything to do with what's going on here!" She falls to her knees, holding her head again, tears falling softly. "I just wanted the chance at a normal life." The tears bring more shallow breathing and her face turns a deep red. Angelina falls to the ground, passed out, and Fiona rushes to her side, shouting her name; she'd seen Angelina have a panic attack before and knew what to do, but it still scared her to death.

But before she can do anything to help her fallen best friend, the lights go out.

Everyone screams, but a deafening clap of thunder drowns them out. "I can't see!" Jenna shouts. "What happened to the lights?" Alli calls out. Soon everyone starts yelling over each other as they begin to panic. "Everyone calm down!" Sav shouts above their troubled voices. "Everyone pull out your cells and use them as flashlights." Quickly, everyone reaches into pockets, shirts, and boots for their cell phones, opening them or pressing buttons that will illuminate the darkened cafeteria.

"Where's Drew?" Bianca questions as she looks around with the dim light of the phones. Everyone else looks around too, calling his name but getting nothing in return. "He's gotta be here somewhere," Eli states. "Maybe he's the one behind this!" Alli shouts with her arms crossed.

"Someone help me!" Drew's voice calls from down the hall. Sav, Bianca, and Eli are the first to race out of the cafeteria into the hall to find more darkness and no sign of anyone ten feet away from them. From the hall, they hear a sickening crack, followed by one of Drew's screams. With the light of her phone, Bianca runs deeper into the darkness to find Drew lying on the ground, clenching his left leg and letting out small, pained noises. "Drew!" she shrieks. She kneels beside him and holds his head in her lap. "The bastard broke my leg," he strains. Bianca runs her hand against his cheek and looks back down the hall. "Someone find a first aid kit!" she shouts into darkness.

Bianca looks back down to Drew and sets it down, screen first, so the two are blanketed by darkness. "Everything's gonna be fine," she whispers softly. Tears are forming in her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheek. One hits Drew's face and he chuckles softly. "I'm not dying, Bee," he tells her weakly. "My leg's just broken okay?" Bianca sniffles but says nothing else. Slowly, Drew reaches his hand up to gently grab the back of her head. In the dark, he leans up to her and kisses her lightly on the lips. She kisses him back and they stay there for a moment, kissing in the dark.

Then, the lights explode back on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl?" Fitz shouts. Drew and Bianca break their kiss and Drew tries to move away from her, a move that sends pain shooting up his leg. He lets out another pained scream and grabs his leg. "It's not what it looks like," Bianca lies. "Not what it looks like?" Fitz repeats angrily. "How else do you explain his tongue down your throat?"

Drew struggles to sit up. "It wasn't her fault," he defends. Fitz chuckles sardonically and kicks Drew in his side. "Of course it wasn't her fault!" he shouts. "It's always been you!" He kicks Drew again and Drew lets out another pained scream. Sav runs up to Fitz and grabs him, pulling him away from Drew. "Cut it out!" he orders. "We have enough problems as it is. Three people are dead and he's hurt. Calm down or we'll have to lock you up somewhere. Got it?"

Fitz yanks out of Sav's grasp and walks away, back to the cafeteria, just as Eli is coming back with a first aid kit for Drew. Fitz bumps Eli as he walks away. "Who pissed him off?" he asks as he kneels down to Drew. "Don't ask," Bianca hisses as she sits with her arms crossed. Eli quickly bandages Drew up and he, along with Bianca and Sav, helps him back to the cafeteria.

"Drew!" Adam exclaims, running up to his brother. He helps Bianca, Sav, and Eli get him in a chair and steadily lift his leg to elevate it on a chair. "Did you see who did this to you?" With a strained face, Drew shakes his head. "It...was too dark," he answers. "Whoever it was was wearing a big hoodie though. T-then they...they broke my leg with a bat. Then they said they would come back for me..."

"We gotta get outta here!" Connor exclaims. "No shit," Bianca spits. "But there's no way out." Eli speaks up. "But did anyone find anything?" he asks. "The last time we went looking was before Chantay was murdered, and that wasn't a long time to go looking." Everyone mutters under their breath, trying to remember if they found anything that would help them get out.

"I don't want to leave the cafeteria," Alli mutters softly. Everyone looks to her. "I didn't find anything when we looked, but I don't want to go back looking; I'm scared." Anya walks over to Alli and sits by her. "I don't want to go either," she agrees. Sav looks at his sister and ex-girlfriend. "You two and anyone else who wants to can stay here," he allows. Wesley and Connor move to the girls; Bianca moves too so she can stay with Drew, but Fitz grabs her arm and keeps her with him. She snatches away from him and moves to Drew, Fitz glaring darkly at both of them. Only eight people who stay back from the group; Fiona and Angelina sit away from them as Fiona tries to wake Angelina up.

Then the others go off to search for a way out.

"I never realized how much I hated this school," Bianca mutters under her breath when the majority of the students is gone. Drew chuckles weakly. "Sometimes I wish I never came here," he adds. Bianca frowns. "But then I never would have met you," she whispers. Drew reaches his hand up and brushes her cheek with his fingertips and smiles warmly. "And sometimes I'm glad I came here," he whispers back. Bianca smiles back down to him and kisses him gently.

Alli groans and rolls her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but Anya stops her, knowing Alli will cause an unnecessary problem if she speaks.

From another part of the cafeteria, Connor and Wesley sit by their fallen friend, Eli's jacket still covering the bloody corpse. "I can't believe he's gone," Wesley mutters quietly. Connor hugs his knees. "Who do you think's gonna be next?" he asks calmly. Wesley looks to his last remaining friend. "Why would you want to think about that?" he asks harshly. Connor's mood turns sour. "Because maybe I want to know so I don't die next."

"Will you two stop?" Anya shouts from her place in the cafeteria. All eyes shoot to her. "It's bad enough people are dying, so shut up about 'who's next.' We don't need any more suspicion being thrown around." The boys sigh and go back to looking at Dave's body on the floor, wondering who killed him and why they did it. The question of 'who's next' still floated in their minds.

Suddenly, Angelina's eyes flutter open and she sees Fiona staring down at her. A weak smile spreads across Angelina's face. "I had the weirdest dream, Fifi," she whispers. "I dreamt you and I went to the same school and we were trapped there with this killer and everyone thought it was my fault." Angelina sits up and looks around, noticing her dream is real, and curses quietly under her breath. "Why couldn't this be a dream," she mutters.

Bianca hears Angelina speak and her head shoots to Angelina. "The freak's awake," she announces. She lets go of Drew and walks over to her and Fiona. "If I had one," she begins, "I'd give you an award; you're such a good actress. You almost had _me_ fooled when you fainted. I still say you need to be locked up." Angelina shoots to her feet. "Why don't you shove it?" she shouts. She points a finger at Bianca. "You seem to hate everyone here. How do any of us know _you're_ not the one behind all this?" A dominant smirk spreads across Bianca's face. "Because I'm not a deranged heroin addict like _you_," she answers, pushing Angelina backwards.

"Shut up!" Connor shouts at the bickering girls. Everyone looks over to see him standing and facing them, a cold look on his face. "It doesn't matter who did it! But if we all keep fighting each other, then we'll all get killed." Anya crosses her arms. "He's right," she agrees. "If you keep acting like animals, you'll be nothing but sitting ducks."

Bianca rolls her eyes and goes back to sitting by Drew. "I'm tired of talking to you losers anyway," she mumbles. She grabs his hand and kisses it lightly. She waits until only his eyes are on her before she speaks. "I've missed you," she whispers quietly. Drew smiles to her and brushes her cheek with his fingertips. "I've missed you too," he responds quietly. "I still love you, Bee." Bianca leans in and kisses him. "I still love you too," she tells him.

"I think I liked her better when she was fighting," Alli groans to Anya. Anya giggles softly as she sits beside Alli. "How long do you think it's going to take for them to find an exit?" she asks, changing the subject. Alli shrugs. "I doubt they'll find an exit," she states bluntly. "We're probably gonna be stuck here until the fire department gets here."

"We're all gonna die in here," Connor mutters distantly. He's loud enough for everyone to hear. Bianca rushes over to Connor and slaps him hard across the face. "Stop saying that!" she demands. "You're the one who's gonna die if you don't shut your goddamn mouth!" Connor opens his mouth to speak when the deafening thunder sounds again and knocks out the power. Fiona, Anya, Alli, and Wesley scream and a loud shuffling, along with a muffled voice, is heard. The lights come back on a moment later, and Connor is nowhere to be found.

_~*Minutes Earlier*~_

"I don't want to leave the cafeteria," Alli mutters softly. Everyone looks to her. "I didn't find anything when we looked, but I don't want to go back looking; I'm scared." Anya walks over to Alli and sits by her. "I don't want to go either," she agrees. Sav looks at his sister and ex-girlfriend. "You two and anyone else who wants to can stay here," he allows. Wesley and Connor move to the girls; Bianca moves too so she can stay with Drew, but Fitz grabs her arm and keeps her with him. She snatches away from him and moves to Drew, Fitz glaring darkly at both of them. Only eight people stay back from the group; Fiona and Angelina sit away from them as Fiona tries to wake Angelina up.

Obviously, Sav is the leader of this little cavalcade of students and they wander the halls aimlessly, searching for a way out. "Maybe this is pointless," Clare suggests quietly as the group of eight travel through the hallway. She grabs Eli's hand and he brings it to his lips to kiss it as they walk; she gives him a small smile and he returns it with a smirk. _I love you_, he mouths to her. _I love you too_, she mouths back. He kisses her hand again.

"Maybe it is," Sav agrees as he leads the group, "But maybe it isn't. We won't find out until we look." He turns around and counts off the students. "So there are nine of us," he states. "It'd be better if we had three groups of two and one group of three; we can cover more ground that way." With snickers, Owen and Fitz break away from the group and stand off to the side. Clare wants to break away with Eli, but she realizes Sav and Holly J. will stick together in a group and Adam is more than likely to be the third wheel in her group, so she grabs Jenna's arm gently and they break away. That leaves Eli, KC, and Adam in a group to themselves.

"Alright," Sav announces once everyone is off in a group, "Everyone split up and search for a way out of here. Yell if you find anything."

With that, the groups take off in search for salvation.

_~*With Clare and Jenna*~_

"How could you forgive her so easily?" Clare asks as they rumble through a science lab. "What are you talking about?" Jenna questions as she checks the latch on a window. Clare rolls her eyes. "I'm talking about Angelina," she reiterates as she checks another window. "How could you forgive her in a heartbeat? She's just as guilty as KC."

That hits a nerve.

"Comparing _my cousin_ to my _ex_-boyfriend are two totally different things," Jenna states adamantly, staring Clare down. "For one thing, Angie's my cousin, which means we share the same blood. You know just as well as I do that she's been through a lot of crap, even if it was through her own choices. But no matter what's happened to her, she's always been nice to me, so I'll be nice to her. No matter what's happened, I love her and we'll always be closer than I could ever be with a man-or in this case a boy. For another thing, you and I both know KC has wandering eyes." She crosses her arms. "I was just dumb enough to think they'd stay with me."

Clare sighs and looks at her feet. She realizes she's gone too far, with Jenna and with her disdain for Angelina's past. She sees that Jenna, someone who isn't as devout as herself, can learn to forgive someone that she can't find the courage to forgive. "I…I," Clare stutters out. "I'm sorry. I guess I just can't let go of the past."

Jenna smiles, but Clare doesn't see. "If you live in the past," she begins, "You'll never have a future. Everyone makes mistakes, some more than others, but we have to move on from those mistakes. If we don't, we'll just be a bunch of hate filled people and no one will ever like us again. We won't have any friends either because we'll be focusing so much on their faults and mistakes that we can't see all the good they have inside them." Clare looks up at her friend and smiles weakly. "You're right," she agrees quietly. "I should probably go apologize to Angelina."

Clare turns to leave but Jenna's hand shoots out and grabs her arm. Clare turns around in shock to a wide-eyed Jenna. "Don't leave me here by myself," she pleads. "Can it wait until we check a few more rooms?" Clare hesitates before speaking. "I guess it-"

And explosion of thunder drowns Clare out and the lights go out. Both girls scream.

_~*With Adam, Eli, and KC*~_

The boys hardly speak as they search classrooms on the second floor; they all stick together, but all is quiet. The rain steadily falls as the boys move to an English room. Hopefully they'll find some left over props they can use to make ropes with if they can find an open window.

"I can't take it anymore!" Eli exclaims suddenly, frightening the other two boys. They both look to him in confusion. "I can't take how quiet you two are!" Eli explains. "I understand you two aren't on the best of terms but _damn_, it's too quiet!" Adam turns away and goes to check the large standing cabinet. "Excuse me for not wanting to talk to someone who stole my girl," he mumbles. "Well maybe if you had a big enough package she would've stayed," KC spits. He smirks at his own words. "Oh wait, I forgot _you don't have a package_."

Adam lets out a loud, angered noise and runs toward KC. His fist locks with KC's face and Eli watches as KC falls into a desk. "You think you can talk shit?" Adam shouts. "Get up! You want to talk fighting words then we'll fight! Get up and fight me." KC chuckles from the floor and wipes a bit of blood from his mouth. He doesn't look at Adam. "You know I can't fight a girl," he says in a calm, taunting voice. Adam screams in anger once more and kicks KC as hard as he can in the stomach, causing KC to cough up some blood.

Then Eli steps in.

He grabs Adam and pulls him far from KC, to the other side of the room. "Stop it!" he orders. "You two were better off quiet!" KC shakily rises to his feet. "It's not my fault the transgender freak can't get the girl," he taunts. Adam thrashes in Eli's arms, trying to break free so he can attack KC again. "That's enough, KC!" Eli shouts. "If you're gonna be such a dick then go find Fitz and Owen; I'm sure you'll fit right in."

KC rolls his eyes. "I don't know why I bothered with you idiots anyway," he says. He turns to leave when the roaring thunder rattles the windows of the second floor. The lights go out and they hear the screams of Clare and Jenna, as well as a few more screams from the cafeteria. When the lights come back on, KC is nowhere to be found.

_~*When the lights come back on*~_

Everyone but Fitz and Owen runs back down to the cafeteria to see why there were screams. Adam and Eli are the first to arrive, and they see everyone huddled together, wide eyed and frightened. Clare and Jenna arrive a moment later, and Jenna and Angelina rush to each others arms once each girl sees the other. "I'm glad you're okay!" Jenna exclaims, holding her cousin tightly. Small tears fall from her clenched eye-lids, but no one sees them. "I'm glad you're okay," Angelina breathes. It's easy to see Angelina was more frightened for the safety of her cousin.

Sav and Holly J. arrive moments after the girls' embrace. "What happened?" Sav asks from the cafeteria doorway, a breathless Holly J. at his side. "Someone grabbed Connor," Alli answers in a frightened tone. Eli's eyes widen. "KC's gone too," he adds. Everyone looks to Jenna, to see the fear in her eyes, but are surprised to find she doesn't care. She and Angelina stand off to the side, Fiona and Anya with them as well.

"That's it!" Sav states. "No more splitting up. We'll all stay together so we know where everyone is." Bianca looks around Sav and Holly J. "Where are Fitz and Owen?" she asks. Everyone else looks around as well, and sees nothing. "Should we go find them?" Anya suggests.

"Don't bother," Fitz calls from the cafeteria doorway. Everyone watches as he and Owen emerge from the library with reddened eyes and goofy smiles. The faint smell of smoke lingers in the air. "Thank God the potheads are still alive," Fiona says with a roll of her eyes. The boys snicker; they actually think her sarcasm is funny. They then stumble into the room, laughing loudly as the others look on with disdain and sneers. Even Bianca doesn't find them funny.

Once everyone is in the cafeteria and clear of the doors, the doors slam shut, sealing everyone inside. Fitz and Owen fall over from the shock and laugh uncontrollably as they hit the floor. "No!" Bianca shouts as she rushes from Drew's side to the doors. She pulls at them and pushes on them, but they do not open.

Suddenly, the lights go out again and everyone screams. A loud smash emerges, followed by sparks and the glittering sound of falling glass. In the darkness, every can see the silhouette of a body convulsing high above the ground. "Who is that?" Jenna cries. "What happened?" Wesley questions above the deafening rain.

Before questions can be answered, the lights crackle on.

Through the dim, flickering lights, everyone sees a body hanging from the overhead TV, blood dripping down the sides. The body is wide and long, so everyone assumes it's a boy. The coat he wears-it's unknown whether or not it's a hoodie-is a light gray and his jeans are too blood-stained to determine the color. Like flipping a switch, everyone realize whose corpse dangles above the cafeteria ground.

Before anymore words can be said, a loud cracking is heard and the TV falls to the ground, shattering more atop the body.

This was the death of Connor DeLauriers.


	8. Hunka, Hunka Burnin' Love

This chapter was easier to come out with because I've been working on it at school with my free time. The second death is probably my favorite that I've ever written. Warning, it's gruesome. Enjoy^^

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 8-Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love"<strong>

At first, everyone is in too much shock to speak. They all stare in awe at Connor's body, his head enveloped by the broken television screen. Wordlessly, Sav walks over to Connor, slipping off his jacket and letting it fall to the ground beside the corpse, and removes the TV with little force. He quickly covers Connor's torso and head.

"Show yourself!" Wesley shouts to the ceiling. The eruption of his voice causes everyone, including Sav, to jump in shock. Fitz and Owen start laughing hysterically. Everyone else looks to see Wesley angrily glaring at the hidden killer. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!" he screams. "You think you can kill my friends and get away with it? Come out and face me. I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, a small crackling noise emerges, followed by the sound of the school's PA system turning on. At first nothing is said, but deep breathing is heard. "None of you deserve to live," a deep voice whispers quietly. Their voice is dark and grave and frightens everyone left.

The PA system turns off with a loud beep.

The doors of the cafeteria slam open, shaking the walls violently. Everyone screams a short scream as they peer into the darkened hallway. A small light shines from the library, drawing everyone's attention to a large white piece of paper. There are dark red letters painted on the paper, slowly dripping to show the letters have been recently painted. Everyone huddles around to read the letters from the safety of their cafeteria.

_Cafeteria not safe_.

Alli is the first to scream. Without a word, she quickly runs into the library, her brother right behind her. "Alli wait!" he calls out. She doesn't listen. Holly J. and Clare are quick to run after them, dashing into the library. Soon, everyone but Bianca, Drew, Fitz, and Owen find themselves in the library. Eli is the last to enter.

Once his foot leaves the hallway, the library door slams shut. He quickly turns around and tries to open it, but it refuses to open. Through the clear windows of the library, the four outsiders see the terrified faces of those trapped inside.

Then, Bianca realizes something. "No!" she screams. She runs up to the library door and tries to rip it open but fails. "Let me in!" she shouts. "I don't wanna die!" She knows that anyone separated from the group will die.

Everyone else realizes this, and Eli takes a step back from the door. There are no words to be said. "Let me in!" Bianca demands. "Don't let me die out here!" She stares at the cold, unfeeling faces of everyone in the library. "We all know the doors won't open until someone else dies," Alli points out. Angered by this, Bianca lashes out and punches the glass of the door as hard as she can. She screams out in pain; her hand is broken.

From the cafeteria, Drew sits huddled up as much as he can in his chair while Fitz and Owen laugh about something stupid, still high as kites. The smell of death is in the air and lingers into the library. The sixteen survivors are terrified, unsure of who will die next. The rain has lightened outside, but nothing can be seen through the tinted windows.

"It's rainin' too much," Owen suddenly announces way too loudly. "I gotta piss." Fitz starts laughing extremely loud and Bianca turns her eyes to the boys. "You're seriously not gonna go alone are you?" she asks. Owen shrugs with a goofy smirk. "I doubt I'll die taking a piss," he states. "But if you think I need someone to hold my hand, why don't you go with me." He winks at her and Bianca rolls her eyes. Fitz shoves Owen hard. "That's my girl, Dick Face!" he exclaims. Owen snickers and he winks again like a jackass. "Then you come with me," he suggests. Being high and an idiot, Fitz nods in agreement and the boys leave the cafeteria for the bathroom.

Bianca, holding her hand and whimpering softly, walks back to the cafeteria to be with Drew. Once beside Drew, she falls back into a chair and rests her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to die," she whispers melancholic. Drew wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close, letting his legs spread out so he can become comfortable sitting with her. "I promise I won't let anyone get you," he vows. "I'll take care of you."

Bianca sniffles and wipes her eyes with her left hand. "How can you take care of me," she begins, "When you can't even take care of yourself? Your leg's broken, Drew; you're basically a sitting duck if you can't move fast enough. Then Fitz and Owen are high as hell, so they're no use." She lets out a loud sob. "I don't wanna die!" she whines.

Drew's hand touches her cheek and he caresses it gently. "I'll try my damndest to keep you safe, B," he assures her, "Even if that means I die; I'd do anything for you." Bianca smiles softly then pulls away from him. Her eyes are bloodshot and her mascara runs. "If you would die for me," she begins, "Why did you leave me? You know as well as I do I don't love Fitz like I love you. No matter who I'm with, you'll always be my everything. So why couldn't you stay?"

Drew closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before answering. "I was scared," he finally answers. "I didn't know how to handle all the things we've been through." He grabs her hand and kisses it gently. "I still love you, Bianca. Don't you ever think I don't." She smiles weakly at him. Slowly, he leans in and kisses her deeply, holding her close to him.

_~*Meanwhile*~_

As they walk, they fall over each other, laughing as loud as hyenas as they go. "Why are you walking so slow?" Fitz asks, wearing a dumb smile. With a challenging look in his eyes, Owen smirks at Fitz and starts running to the bathroom. Owen, being a natural athlete, manages to outrun Fitz through both of their intoxicated stupors; he also decides to use the urinal in the locker room. He waits for a moment behind the door of the locker room and Fitz is nowhere to be found. Once sure he's lost his friend, Owen quickly does his business. He turns to leave, without washing his hands, when he hears a noise. It sounds like dripping water, not the drizzling rain, but the dripping of a leaky faucet, most likely in one of the showers. There's also the sound of static, like sparks flying.

"Is anyone here?" he calls out. No one answers. "If that's you, Fitz, I'm gonna kick your ass!" He chuckles slightly to himself, even though there's no way Fitz could have snuck past him. Slowly, to humor Fitz, Owen moves forward to the showers and, with each step, the dripping grows louder. When he turns the corner to the showers, he sees no one around, yet one shower is dripping four drops of water at a time. The shower floor is damp. Owen is about to step onto the lowered shower floor when Fitz calls out to him.

"Owen!" he shouts, less than ten feet away.

Owen turns around, allotting just enough time to see the face of the killer before he is pushed into the shower. As his body hits the shower floor, his body convulses wildly and pain shoots through his entire body, shocking every nerve and neuron. With his body face down, Owen briefly sees a cut wire sending sparks from its tip as it writhes on the shower floor.

Fitz, scared out of his high state, doesn't stick around to watch Owen die and quickly runs out of the locker room, back to Bianca and Drew, in the hope that he may live.

The killer smirks as he watches Owen's body convulse wickedly, sending his head flying at evil angles as he foams at the mouth and the lights overhead flicker in and out. Soon, Owen's body stops moving and the killer stares down at Owen's blacked and flaking skin. He lets out a maniacal laugh before leaving the locker room.

_~*While Owen is being murdered*~_

Eleven people stand awkwardly in the library, barely speaking as they wait for the terrifying question of "Who's next?" to be answered. Though they stand in awkward, nervous silence, they stand together in groups; Eli, Clare and Adam stand together nearest to the door, Jenna and Angelina stand by a collection of books, most likely the horror section since it's near the front, Sav and Alli stand together in the dead middle of the library, and Anya and Holly J. stand with there arms around each other in front of a row of computers.

Alli is the first to speak.

"What do you think happened to KC?" she asks. Her voice is small, quiet, and frightened when she speaks, barely audible over the racing heartbeats of the other ten students. At first, she thinks no one heard her. She wants to repeat herself, but she is too shaken to speak as she clings to her brother for safety. "He's probably dead," Jenna announces coldly after another short silence. Everyone turns to her; it is the first time she's talked about him since Angelina's earlier apology in the back of the library.

Angelina wraps her arms around Jenna and holds her tightly. Everyone goes back to watching the door.

"Who do you think will be first?" Clare asks quietly. Again, there is a small silence. Though there are three choices that everyone greatly dislikes, no one wants to think about who will die next. Suddenly, the lights start to flicker in and out and the sounds of deep breaths being held. Jackets rustle as fingers tighten on the fabrics. They all look like sheep, huddled in together and fearing their ride to the slaughterhouse.

Then, they see him.

Fitz runs as fast as he can back to the cafeteria, unbelieving of what he has just seen. He sees the eyes of everyone in the library following him intently as he runs to meet Bianca and Drew in the library. The eleven notice a note taped to Fitz's back. The letters are big enough that everyone can see, scrawled in deep purple letters. Then, everyone turns to a wide eyed Anya standing in Holly J.'s arms.

_ Anya's pocket._

Anya pulls away from Holly J. for a moment and reaches into the pockets of her jean skirt. She pulls out a small white piece of paper, folded in half. Holly J. looks at the note and everyone waits for Anya to say something. Hands shaking slightly, she closes the note and drops her arm to her side. "Someone else has to die," she states sheepishly.

Suddenly, time stands still for everyone in the library; they're too afraid to say anything. "W-will it be one of us?" Jenna asks quietly. Anya opens her mouth to speak when she hears Bianca speak from the cafeteria.

"Where's Owen?" Bianca asks, looking around the hunched over Fitz. After he reached the doors, he hunched over to catch his breathing; he'd never run that fast before in his life. "Killer…shower…dead," he breathes out in shallow, pained breaths. "Owen's dead?" Bianca asks in fear. Then her eyes grow wild and a large grin spreads from ear to ear. "Owen's dead!" she repeats in excitement. She jumps up from her seat beside Drew and runs to the library door. Still, everyone inside is at least a few feet from the door. She grabs the handle of the door and tries to rip it open, but it won't budge. "What's going on?" she shouts at the door handle. "Owen's dead! Why is this door not opening?"

Slowly, Anya steps up to the door, a small folded paper in her hands. She crouches down and slides the paper under the door. She quickly gets up and scurries back to her place beside Sav. Once she's gone, Bianca picks up the paper and unfolds it to see slightly smudged letters written in dark purple ink. The curves of the letters are so meticulous; it doesn't look hand-written, but the smudging proves otherwise. Bianca reads the note to herself.

_ Two must die._

The letter falls from her hand and floats down to the floor, slowly swaying back and forth until it reaches the ground. She stares with horrified eyes at the vacant spot in her hand. Then, anger sweeps over her once more and she begins to beat against the glass of the door. "I won't die!" she screams. Again she punches the door with her broken hand, in idiot mistake, breaking it more. She lets out another pained scream and slaps the palm of her left hand onto the window. Slowly, she falls to her knees and rests her forehead against the window, crying softly. Blood slowly drips from her right hand, the tip of a bone protruding from her skin.

Fitz slowly walks up to her and kneels beside her. She presses her cheek to the glass and looks at him with pleading, sad eyes. He places the tips of his fingers on the bone of her free cheek and looks deeply into her eyes. Roughly, he grabs her face and pulls her close to him, his eyes filled with red-rimmed anger. "Sluts die first," he hisses. He lets her face go and slaps her hard across the face, blood vessels bursting under her cheek. The blow topples her over, but she doesn't stay on the ground long. She quickly gets up and runs back into the cafeteria, sobbing loudly.

Once inside the cafeteria, the door slam shut again, shaking the walls. Fitz shoots to his feet and runs to the doors, pulling and clawing at them. "What the hell, Bianca?" he growls. "Open the fucking door! This isn't funny you skank." He sees her staring back at him with tear-stained eyes and great disdain. "I'm not holding it shut," she says calmly. Behind him, she sees a hooded figure slowly emerge from the corner. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't say anything. "What the hell are you looking at?" he questions angrily. No one in the library says anything as they watch the killer creep up behind Fitz; it's him or one of them.

With anger in his eyes, Fitz turns away from Bianca, just in time to see the killer standing behind him, the hood covering the killer's face. Fitz's face pales and his mouth widens in fear. The killer's hand snaps out to his mouth and grabs Fitz by the jaw. Using his other hand, the killer grabs the top of Fitz's mouth and pulls his jaw apart. Fitz screams as his skin rips, blood gushing everywhere, and tries with no avail to pry the killer's hands from his face. Blood splashes into the darkness of the killer's hood and muscles tear from both sides of Fitz's face. Soon, the killer holds Fitz's jaw in his hand, blood spewing from Fitz's deformed mouth and his tongue hanging idly. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls backward in unconsciousness.

The killer bends down, Fitz's jaw in hand, and drags him to a spot on the floor where Bianca and everyone in the cafeteria can see him clearly. Then, he tears away at Fitz's jacket and rips Fitz's shirt to pieces, exposing a pale chested boy. He slams and end of Fitz's jaw into the ground, breaking teeth off and stares at the new shape of the disfigured jaw. Wordlessly, the killer jams the jaw into Fitz's stomach, right above his belly button and the pain awakens Fitz. He screams, but it is muffled by the blood in his mouth. He tries to move his arms, but they are too weak.

Slowly, the killer carves a straight, wide line through Fitz's stomach and rips the skin open. Blood drips from the wound and everyone holds their breath, watching in terrified awe. The killer picks up Fitz's jaw and digs it deep into the gash of his stomach. He maneuvers it left and right then uses his free hand to pull out Fitz's liver. He throws the liver at the glass of the cafeteria and blood splatters against the window, the liver slowly sliding down and squeaking as it falls to the floor. The killer then pulls out Fitz's stomach, Fitz screaming as loud as he can, and throws it as hard as he can at the glass of a library window. The stomach splits open and drops of stomach acid hit the window, burning through it, but the majority hits the floor and leaves a giant whole.

Dead silence follows and everyone waits in mortification of what the killer will do next. "You don't deserve to breathe," the killer hisses. His voice is angry and loud for a whisper; no one can decide if it's a boy's or girl's voice. The killer rams Fitz's pointed jaw into a lung, puncturing it, and presses against it to twist the lung out of his chest. Instead of throwing the lung once it's out, the killer takes the lung and shoves it into what's left of Fitz's mouth, forcing it down Fitz's throat. He chokes on the lung and his hands struggle to lift to his throat to remove the lung.

As Fitz dies, the killer's hand snaps into Fitz's chest and grabs his other lung, pulling it out with a wet _slick_. Slowly, the killer rises to his feet, lung in hand, and walks back the way he came. Minutes after he is out of sight, the doors of the library and cafeteria swing open.


	9. Broken Lies

_*Le gasp* Oh my gosh, there are people here!...Maybe. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, so if you're still reading and keeping up with my story, I'm sorry for the wait! And being that today is Valentine's Day, what better way to celebrate than with murder? Muahaha! I'll try to update before next week, but I'm busy with school. Enjoy reading and drop a review down there!_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 9-Broken Lies"<strong>

_ "Fitz!"_

Bianca's piercing scream fills the hallway and she runs out to him, sliding on the blood pooling on the floor. She falls to her knees—splashing his blood around—and rips the lung from his throat, tears falling from her eyes. His eyes are wild and frantic, the fear of dying frozen on his face. She lets out loud, pained sobs as she leans over his dismantled torso. Her hands shoot to his head and her fingers lace into his hair as her sobs turn to hysterical laughter. She tugs at it for a brief moment, still laughing, then slaps Fitz across what's left of his face, her laughter stopping completely as the blood dripping from his mouth splatters against the tile floor. She shoots to her feet and kicks him as hard as she can in his side, scooting him in his blood across the floor slightly. Bianca laughs quietly this time, holding herself and backing away from him slowly.

The students in the library slowly step out, not taking their eyes off Fitz. Angelina is the first to speak. "I told you it wasn't me," she mutters, staring down with wide eyes at Fitz. Bianca's gaze shoots to Angelina. "Liar!" she shouts with crazed eyes. "I _know_ you did this." She grins madly as she steps over Fitz toward Angelina. She grabs Angelina's face and gives her a big, dramatic kiss of joy. "I don't know _how_ you put someone up to it," she begins in utter happiness, "But thank you!" She turns away laughing and runs back to Drew, sliding across the growing pool of blood. She hugs him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm finally free," she whispers. Only Drew can hear her.

"Free from what?" Drew asks, whispering as well. "We're still trapped here with a killer." Bianca smiles and kisses Drew gently. "Him," she breathes out. She runs her fingers of her left hand along his cheek. "I love you Drew." She leans in and kisses him gently and his hands move to her face. "I love you too," he whispers, breathing in her scent.

"While your love affair is _devilishly_ interesting," Holly J. begins as she exits the library with her arms crossed and her heels clicking as she steps over Fitz's corpse, "We need to figure out what to do about our little…situation." The others follow out behind her and all the students stand together in the cafeteria. "Maybe," she continues as all the students gather around, "Just maybe, the killer _isn't_ an outsider." Alli's eyes widen. "But how could it be one of us?" she asks. "We all know Chantay, Ms. Oh, Dave, Connor and Owen are dead as doornails. And I'm 100% positive Fitz didn't kill himself."

"But what if one of them _isn't really dead_?" Holly J. pushes. "We never saw any of them die, except for Ms. Oh. But it doesn't stop with the people who are already dead." Jenna narrows her eyes at Holly J. "Are you saying KC's behind this?" she asks. Holly J. turns to her. "Well why not?" she ponders. "No one's seen him since Connor died, so how do we know he didn't kill everyone? Maybe he's upset."

"Maybe he wanted to be alone with Angelina," Bianca proposes, "So he had to get rid of Jenna because he knew she'd get in his way." Eli raises an eyebrow. "So why would he kill everyone else then?" he offers. Holly J. taps her foot. "Probably to throw the cops off his trail when he killed Jenna," she answers. Jenna gasps. "Why would he need to _kill_ me though?" she cries. "Maybe he didn't want to pay child support," comes Bianca's voice.

Angelina pushes forward to Bianca. "How do we know _you're_ not behind this?" she accuses. Bianca rolls her eyes. "Are you forgetting how I _witnessed_ my now ex-boyfriend's death?" she returns with a raised brow. Angelina crosses her arms. "So?" she spits. "How do we know you didn't have any help in this? Maybe you did all this so you could get rid of your ex-boyfriend and someone else is helping you kill us all so you don't take the fall. Maybe you got _Owen _to help you in return for 'sexual' favors." She scoffs. "I've heard about you."

Alli scoffs as Bianca is about to speak and all eyes turn to her. "Bianca is nowhere _near_ smart enough to plan all this out." Bianca shoves Alli, throwing her off balance to where she falls to the floor. "_You're_ smart Bhandari," she points out. "So then why didn't you do it?" Clare and Adam help Alli up. "I didn't do it because I wouldn't want to _kill_ anyone, no matter how much I dislike them."

Bianca chuckles spitefully, tossing her head back and steps closer to Alli. "You remember Vegas Night?" she questions. "After you thought I 'kissed' Drew? You told me to stay away from him, but when no one else was listening, you threatened me." A quizzical look crosses her face. "Let's see if I remember what you said," she continues. She clears her throat. "If you _ever_ go near him again," she whispers loud enough so everyone can hear, "I swear I'll bash your pretty little head into those lockers." Her voice returns to normal. "Sound familiar?"

Alli looks away from Bianca with a hard face. "Cut it out Bianca," Sav steps in. "We shouldn't be trying to put the blame on anyone. We should all just focus on getting out of here alive." Bianca gives another sarcastic chuckle. "Are you _kidding_ me?" she shouts. "It's obvious that someone is out to get us all. They're either in this room or out lurking the school. If we keep sitting in here trying to form a little peace circle, none of us will make it out of here."

"Bianca's right," Anya chimes in; all eyes look to her as she stands by Fiona and Angelina. They're all as shocked as she is; she actually agrees with _Bianca_. "We need to figure out _who_ is behind all this so we can put them away or something until help comes to get us." Holly J. walks to her friend and stands beside her with her arms still crossed. "If it's one of us in this room," she begins, "They have to have a motive. All of us are too sane to just randomly kill people. And by the looks of it, we _all_ have motives."

"So what's yours, First Lady Sinclair?" Eli interrogates. Holly J. narrows her eyes at him. "I'd ask you the same question," she spits. "I don't have a problem with anyone here and everyone knows that." She looks across the eyes of the other students. "Most of you know I used to be a _horrible_ bitch," she continues, "But that's changed; I'm not like I was. I know how to take charge when I need to and I don't let idiots walk all over me. If I were to kill anyone, God forbid, I'd kill Sav because he stole my Presidency." She grabs his hand and brings it to her lips to kiss it. "—But I l….love him." Sav's eyes widen and he looks down to Holly J. "Y-Y-You love me?" he stutters out. Holly J. grabs his other hand and a warm smile spreads across her face. "Yeah," she breathes. "I was going to tell you tonight, but I didn't think I'd do it like this." Sav grabs Holly J. and kisses her deeply, pulling her away from her friends. "I love you too," Sav whispers in her ear.

Bianca groans. "You two are disgusting," she spits. Her eyes turn to Eli. "Who's to say you didn't do it, Goldsworthy?" she questions. "We all know you're fucked in the head, especially with that dream you had. How do we know you're not trying to bring that dream to life?" Eli rolls his eyes. "I've been with Clare this entire time," he tells her. "I've never left her side since Ms. Oh died."

"So how do we know _both_ of you didn't do it?" Bianca challenges. "Because they were with me and Adam," Alli answers impatiently. "And I think you'd notice if there were four people missing." She narrows her eyes at Drew. "How do we know Drew didn't do it?" she shouts. "What if that broken leg is just an act? Apparently you two still love each other, but you were with Fitz. It was the perfect way to get rid of him without drawing attention to himself." Bianca pushes Alli. "Shut up you little bitch!" she screeches. "Just because he cheated on you with me and you're still pissy about it does _not_ give you the right to accuse him of _anything_." Alli rolls her eyes with a chuckle. "I'm not 'pissy' about anything," she claims. "And the next time you're sucking Drew's _dick_, just know that I've been _fucking it_ for the past two months." Everyone, including Bianca gasps. With fire in her eyes, she lunges for Alli, pulling her hair and punching her in the face. Alli retaliates through claws to Bianca's back and shoulders and a knee or two to Bianca's sides. Eli and Sav rush to pull Alli and Bianca apart, but the girls stay latched to each other.

"Stop it!" Adam screams at the top of his lungs. Everyone freezes at the intensity of his voice and it continues to echo through the cafeteria. Who knew he had it in him? "Don't you see what you're doing?" he shouts. "You're playing right into the killer's game! Whoever it is, is trying to pit us against one another so he can pick us off easier! We all need to sit down and shut the hell up."

Bianca pushes away from Alli and yanks her arms from Sav's grip. "You know what?" she begins. "Fuck you all." She points to Drew. "You can go die too, asshole." She turns to the rest of the group. "The killer is right here in this room, so be fucking careful. I'm gonna go look for something to eat because I know how to protect myself unlike you pussies." With that, she walks away, leaving the twelve students alone in the cafeteria. Shakily, Drew climbs from his chair and starts limping to the door. "Drew, don't," Adam orders. He grabs his brother by the arm and Drew looks at him with disgust. His eyes are filled with malice. "Just because you sat around and let your whore leave you _doesn't_ mean I'm going to let Bianca go," he snarls. He snatches his arm away from his brother and continues to limp through the cafeteria doors after Bianca.

Adam simply stands there, a look of hurt painted on his face. Burning tears start to well in his eyes and his hands clench into fists. No one says anything for a moment, feeling awkward and not sure what to say. Eli, however, finally decides to try to comfort his friend. "Adam?" he calls softly. He places his hand on Adam's shoulder. As soon as Eli's fingers touch the fabric of Adam's jacket, he snatches away from him and spins around, a ray of emotions from hate, to despair, to disgust coloring his eyes. "Don't start!" he shouts at Eli. Eli flinches from his voice. Adam's eyes dart to Angelina. "He's right you know," he spits venomously. "You _are_ a whore! It's one thing you left me because I'm a girl and I hid that from you—I understand _that_—but to _cheat_ on me? With _KC_ no less?" His body starts to shake with anger. "You're nothing but a _slut_! I don't know what I saw in you. _I wish I never would have met you_, you pathetic bitch!" With that, he storms out of the cafeteria, going a different direction than Bianca and Drew.

"Adam no!" Eli calls out. "Don't go by yourself!" He starts running after his angered friend. "Eli!" Clare shouts. She runs after both boys. Alli groans and starts running after her friends. "Wait for me!" she pleads as she runs down the halls. "Christ," Sav breathes. "Alli, come back!" He runs after her with Holly J. right behind him.

Wesley, Fiona, Jenna, Anya, and Angelina remain in the cafeteria, Angelina on the brink of tears.

"Angie?" Jenna calls softly to her cousin. Angelina doesn't respond. "Are…are you okay?" Jenna questions. Still no answer. Then, Angelina falls to her knees, sobbing loudly. She topples to the ground, hugging herself tightly. Jenna falls to her knees along with Fiona in an attempt to soothe Angelina. "Lena," Fiona calls softly. "Don't listen to him; he's just talking out of anger." Angelina snatches away from Fiona. "Don't touch me," she hisses. "The last thing I need right now is sympathy from an alcoholic!" Fiona gasps and backs away from Angelina. Then Angelina sits up and wipes her eyes with a sniffle. "How long did you think you could keep it from me, Fifi?" she questions. "I can't believe you _actually_ thought you could hide the bottles from me, _me_! I went to _rehab_ with you, Fiona; I know all about what alcoholics do. You must really take me for a fool you dumb bitch."

"Angie, stop," Anya pleads. "You're just saying all that because you're hurt. Don't take it out on Fiona." Angelina scoffs. "Fine," she breathes, "I'll take it out on you, the spineless little wimp that no one will ever love." Anya's face is blank, unfeeling. Then she falls to her knees and slaps Angelina hard across the face. Again, the remaining few gasp. Angelina looks at the floor, her brown hair covering her tear-stained face. Her breathing is shallow.

"_How about now, _Angel?" comes Adam's voice farther down the hall. _"Can you tell I'm a girl _now_? Am I still lying to you?_" His words ring deep inside her, each echo cutting her deeply like a knife. She sees the consequence of her actions…

She shoots to her feet. "I…I can't do it anymore," she confesses with teary eyes and opened palms. She backs away from everyone. "I'm…so sorry," she apologizes, looking to everyone's eyes. "I never wanted this to happen. I should have—" The lights cut out again and everyone hears Alli scream down the hall. They stay off for a long moment, then they hear Angelina's scream—followed by shuffling—then the lights turn back on and everyone stares at the now empty spot where Angelina once stood. "Angelina!" Jenna screams.

_~*Meanwhile*~_

Adam's eyes dart to Angelina. "He's right you know," he spits venomously. "You _are_ a whore! It's one thing you left me because I'm a girl and I hid that from you—I understand _that_—but to _cheat_ on me? With _KC_ no less?" His body starts to shake with anger. "You're nothing but a _slut_! I don't know what I saw in you. _I wish I never would have met you_, you pathetic bitch!" With that, he storms out of the cafeteria, going a different direction than Bianca and Drew.

"Adam no!" Eli calls out. "Don't go by yourself!" He starts running after his angered friend. "Eli!" Clare shouts. She runs after both boys. Alli groans and starts running after her friends. "Wait for me!" she pleads as she runs down the halls. "Christ," Sav breathes. "Alli, come back!" He runs after her with Holly J. right behind him. "Adam!" Eli shouts once more, chasing after the angered boy. He quickly catches up to Adam and grabs him roughly by the arm. "Adam, stop," Eli demands. Adam stands there with his arm in Eli's grasp, his chest heaving up and down. "I _know_ you're pissed," he begins, "But don't you _dare_ do something stupid like this _ever_ again. Do I make myself clear?" Adam doesn't answer. After a short moment, he rips his arm from Eli and his hands move to his face. Slowly, they progress to his beanie and, with shaky fingers, he rips the beanie from his head and throws it to the ground. He turns back to Eli. "Am I better now?" he screams. He tears off his jacket and throws it to the ground. "How about now, _Angel_?" he screams down the aisle. "Can you tell I'm a girl _now_? Am I still lying to you?" Everyone stares at him in shock, unsure of what to say to him. Then he tears at the color of his shirt, ripping it to expose the bandages he wears to suppress his bosom. "_Look at me_, Angel! Do you see what I am? Do you see? I'm Gracie!" His voice echoes through the halls as he falls to his knees, sobbing loudly.

Clare is the first to move.

She kneels beside Adam and takes him in her arms, hugging him tightly. He doesn't pull away from her and he cries on her shoulder as everyone looks on in awkward confusion. "I'll never win," he sobs out. He pulls away from Clare and wipes his eyes. "I'll never be happy as a girl," he states with a sniffle as he stares into Clare's big blue eyes. "And as long as I'm a girl, I'll never be happy as a boy." He sniffles again and rises to his feet. "I can't do it anymore," he says with a bowed head. "I can't be something I'm not." He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the floor, exposing the bandages around his chest to his waist. For the first time, even Eli has seen Adam's Gracie Curves. He looks to the standing group. "From now on," he begins, "I'm Gracie."

Before anyone can protest, the lights cut out. Everyone screams, but Alli's voice rises above the rest. In the dark, everyone reaches for the person closest to them, fearing for their lives. A long, terrifying moment later, the lights flip back on. Clare is found clinging to Gracie, her hands around Gracie's waist. Of course, Holly J. and Sav cling together, but the oddest couple clinging together is Alli and Eli. She looks up at him and blushes, quickly pulling away from him. Clare doesn't see.

Then, there is a scream.

"_Angelina!"_

_~*With Bianca*~_

"Bee, wait!" Drew calls out, limping after his ex-girlfriend. "Leave me alone!" Bianca shouts, stomping off a few feet in front of him with her arms crossed. Though it pains him, Drew tries to speed up to seal the distance between him and Bianca. Soon, he catches up with her and grabs her arm gently. "Bee," he breathes with his hand on his good knee. "Please." Bianca doesn't look at him but stays where she is, waiting for him to speak. "Hurry up," she spits. "I'm…I'm sorry," he pants out. He straightens up and turns her to look at him. "Listen, Bee," he begins. "We only had sex one time in, and that was back when you and I broke up! I found out you were with Fitz and I got upset. I would've done anything to take my mind off it. But Alli, she was there with me when I found out because she was working with Adam on a project. We were at The Dot; if it wasn't Alli then it would have been some random girl. You gotta believe me when I say Alli means nothing to me. She didn't mean anything to me when I had sex with her and she doesn't mean anything to me now. I only have eyes for you, Bianca."

With a hard face, Bianca taps her foot impatiently, deciding on what she'll say. "You left me, remember?" she clarifies. She still doesn't look at him. "I know I did," he agrees with pleading eyes. "And I'm so sorry about that. It was the dumbest mistake I've ever made and I'm sorry I ever left you." He grabs her hand, uncrossing her arms. "I love you Bianca," he reminds her. "You know that. There will never be anyone else for me." Though she tries not to, Bianca can't help but smirk. She wraps her arms around Drew's neck and kisses him softly. As the kiss, the lights cut out and faint screams emerge.

Suddenly, Drew is ripped away from Bianca and she stands alone in the darkness. "Drew?" she calls out. "Bianca!" Drew exclaims. His jacket rustles loudly. "Something's got me!" Bianca holds her arms out in the dark, searching for Drew. "Keep talking," she orders. "I'll find you!" She moves forward in the dark then bumps into a fleshy figure. "Thank God," she breathes. "I thought I almost lost you." She places her head on the figure's chest. "What are you talking about, Bee?" Drew questions from a distance. "I'm all the way over here."

The lights switch on and Bianca stares at the killer looming over her.

The killer roughly grabs Bianca's arms as she stares up at him wide-eyed. "Let me go!" she screams as she begins to thrash in his arms. The killer, however, is much stronger than her. He doesn't falter as she thrashes in his arms and speaks with a leveled voice. "You don't deserve to live," he says in a low, raunchy voice. "Somebody help me!" Bianca screams, still trying to break free. "Bianca!" Drew shouts. She looks to him as she continues to thrash in the killer's arms to see Drew pinned to the wall with industrial tape, desperately trying to break free. "Let go of her you psycho!"

The killer doesn't listen.

With a tight, painful grip, the killer drags Bianca to the lockers. She continues to thrash in his arms, but he doesn't let up. While still holding her, the killer kicks locker number thirteen in the bottom left corner and it shakily opens, rattling in the process. "What are you doing?" Bianca screeches. Her body's shaking from fright. "Please don't kill me." Instead of speaking or giving into Bianca's pleas, he slams her head against the metal shelf of the locker. He pulls her head back throws her back against the locker, this time piercing her neck with the inner latch of the locker. She lets out a loud gasp as the blood begins to stream from the puncture in her neck. Keeping a firm hand on the back of Bianca's head, the killer takes the door of the locker and slams it against the side of Bianca's neck. She lets out a loud, pained groan and the killer continues to slam the door on her neck. "Stop!" Drew shouts from his spot on the wall. "Please! Don't hurt her anymore!"

It's like Drew isn't even there.

The killer continues to slam the door on Bianca's neck, her screams of pain getting quieter and quieter. With a final slam, the killer removes his hand on Bianca's head and the locker closes, Bianca's decapitated body falling to the floor. "No!" Drew screams at the top of his lungs, hot tears starting to stream from his face. He's just lost the girl he'd promised himself he'd love forever. The killer turns back to Drew, but he can't see the killer's face. "Not your time," he whispers sinisterly. He pulls a knife from inner coat pocket and cuts the tape encasing Drew. He quickly dashes off as Drew falls to the ground. Drew slams his palms on the cold, unforgiving floor. "_Bianca_!" he bellows mournfully, the tears now freely falling.

He barely hears Anya scream.

_~*Earlier*~_

Gracie pushes away from Clare and dashes down the hall, completely disregarding the hat, shirt, and coat that made her "Adam" and the others following behind her. As she runs, she sees Jenna exiting the cafeteria. "Jenna!" she exclaims. Jenna turns to a frantic Gracie and gasps. "Where-where's your shirt?" she calls out frantically. "Never mind that!" Gracie shouts. "Where is she?" Jenna still stares at Gracie for a moment then shakes away her confusion. "We-we don't know," she answers. "She got upset after hearing you scream and sounded like she wanted to apologize for something but the lights went out and when they came on, she disappeared. She screamed while the lights were out, so I think the killer has her."

"No," Gracie breathes. She quickly takes off running in the direction Drew and Bianca went off in because there's no way the killer could have gotten past him and everyone else. Jenna, Fiona, Wesley, and Anya follow Gracie and the others, not willing to stay alone anymore. "A-Gracie, wait up," Clare calls after her. She doesn't listen and lets the sound of "Adam's" shoes take her away. She runs as fast as she can but stops dead in her tracks when she sees her brother sobbing on the floor. Her eyes trail over to a growing pool of blood. Then, her eyes see the source of the blood and she falls to her knees in wide-eyed shock. The others catch up to Gracie and Anya screams at the top of her lungs.


	10. Hear No Evil

I updated faster than I thought I would, but I wasn't sure where to go with this so I hope you like the chapter. I'm not too sure if this is a REALISTIC death, but that's how it goes. Please leave a review!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 10—Hear No Evil"<strong>

The remaining ten students look onto Drew in fear as he cries over a decapitated corpse.

Slowly, Gracie makes her way to him. "Drew," she calls softly. He doesn't speak and continues to cry over Bianca's body, his eyes clenched tightly shut and his hands balled into fists on the ground.

"I couldn't save her," he mutters slightly. Gracie puts her hand on his shoulder. "At least you tried," she assures him. This time, he doesn't pull away. "I couldn't try," he whispers. "I was too weak to save her." With a solemn face, Gracie falls to her knees and hugs her step-brother slightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispers to him.

"We should get outta here," Eli finally says just above a whisper after a long moment of silence. "We should stay somewhere safe until help arrives." Drew laughs softly, but it quickly grows louder. He shoots to his feet and turns to face Eli, accidentally knocking Gracie to the ground. "Don't you _get it_?" he shouts. His voice resonates through the hall. "Help _isn't_ coming; help is _non-existent_ at this point! We're all gonna die in here and nothing you _think_ you can say or do will change that. We're trapped here whether we like it or not!" His chest heaves deeply as his reddened, tear-stained face looks to the dark brunette-haired boy covered from head to toe in black.

"You know what happened earlier," Wesley pipes up. Everyone turns to look at him. "If we let ourselves fight with each other and if we separate from each other, then of course we're going to die. Whoever's doing this can't get us if we're all together in one place."

"Yes he can," comes Alli's dejected voice. She stands by her brother holding herself tightly. Her eyes are sad and locked on her feet. "There are _hundreds_ of chemicals in this school that could potentially kill us if they were mixed together." She raises her head to meet everyone's eyes. "Who's to say the killer hasn't thought of that?"

Sav tightens his grip around his sister. "We just can't afford to think about that, Alli," he tells her. "We need to stay strong so we can get through this." Again Drew laughs at the sappy statement. "How many times do I have to _tell you_ that there _is_ no getting through this?" he questions. "You're all so _stupid_ to think we'll make it out of here _not_ in a bunch of body bags." He scoffs and wipes the tears from his eyes. "I'll tell you what," he begins, "If you all think that we'll get out of this shithole _alive_ then I'll go find the killer and give him a taste of his own medicine. Then we'll be safe if 'help' comes." He turns and walks around Bianca's body. At first, no one calls out to him.

"Drew, wait," Gracie calls quietly. He turns around to look at her, waiting. "I'm coming with you," she announces. _I can take my frustration out on this bastard_, she thinks. _Then I can forget about_ her.

She quickly runs after her step-brother, but no one calls to them. They're both on a vendetta and there's no use stopping them. As they walk, Drew finally notices Gracie's wardrobe malfunction. "What happened to your shirt?" he asks with a small laugh.

_~*In another part of the school*~_

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" the killer hisses, glaring at Angelina with fire in their eyes. Angelina crosses her arms. "I'm _sick_ of this," she spits. "I'm sick of _lying_ to everyone. It was okay for a while, but I _can't_ do this anymore. I'm hurting so many people." The killer scoffs. "_You're_ hurting people?" they repeat in a mocking tone. "Last time I checked, _I'm_ the one with the bloodied gloves here. _I'm_ going to jail when this is all over."

Angelina laughs scornfully. "That's exactly what you want, isn't it?" she questions. The killer snickers. "You still haven't figured out what I want?" they ask. "You're slipping, Rose; I thought you were smarter than that. You should _know_ what I'm up to by now."

Angelina shoves the killer. "I don't care _what_ you're doing anymore," she seethes. "But I _won't_ be a part of it anymore." The killer laughs darkly, tossing their head back a bit. "Oh I think you will, Rosie," they contradict. "You don't have much of a choice. You're _going_ to keep doing what I want and you're not going to say anything else about it to anyone."

"What makes you think I won't, _Dallas_," she spits. The killer cringes; they've always _hated_ their middle name. They quickly regain their composure. "You'll do it," they begin, "If you want Lilly to grow up with her mother around." Angelina gasps. "You wouldn't dare…"

"You _know_ I would," the killer retorts. "I'm fucking _crazy_, baby." They grab Angelina roughly by the face. "Just remember," they start, "If you get in my way by ruining my plans, _Jenna_ won't live to regret it." They laugh loudly, filling the small room, and Angelina balls her hands into fists. Her body is shaking with fear and rage. She points a shaking finger in the killer's face. "You'd better keep your word or _I swear to God_ I'll kill you," she threatens. "Don't talk to me again until this is over."

With that, she rips open the door to the classroom and storms out, leaving the killer all alone in the room.

_~*With the others*~_

"I'm starting to get hungry," Anya whines as she sits on one of the tables in the cafeteria. "How can you possibly think of food at a time like this?" Holly J. spits as she sits by her Student Body Presidential boyfriend and his sister. "I don't know," Anya sighs, "But I'm so hungry." Fiona grabs her hand. "Let's go to the kitchen to see if they have anything to eat," she suggests. "I'm sure we can figure out how to cook something."

Clare laughs scornfully. "Coming from the alcoholic that can barely pick up a bottle without her _maids_ helping her," she attacks. Fiona gasps, and then her face hardens. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are saying that to me?" she questions. Clare opens her mouth to speak but Eli grabs her by her shoulders and kisses her deeply.

"Don't start," he reprimands softly after breaking the kiss. Instead of responding to him, she grabs his face and gently starts kissing him again.

With a sneer, Fiona drags Anya by the hand to get some food. "They're _so_ gross," she breathes lowly. The girls quickly make their way into the kitchen and begin rummaging for food. "They have to have a big storage somewhere," Fiona guesses as she searches through some cabinets full of bowls. "They have to feed us _some_thing tomorrow." With a small laugh, Anya walks past Fiona to the giant fridge. "Don't you think it'd be in _here_?" she inquires as she opens the door.

Fiona laughs stupidly and hurries to the open refrigerator. "Let's see what they got!" she announces in glee. They won't, however, have what Fiona _really_ wants; a nice bottle of wine. The girls quickly find an assortment of chilled pizza dough, packages of shredded cheese, jars of tomato sauce, and pepperoni links. "How long would it take to thaw the dough?" Fiona asks stupidly. Anya laughs again. "They aren't frozen, silly," she points out. "We can go ahead and make the pizza now. But should we take some for the others?" Fiona rolls her eyes in response. "They could've come with us if they wanted," she states. "It's their loss if they don't get any pizza." Anya shrugs and the girls quickly get to work.

_~*Back in the cafeteria*~_

Eli and Clare are too busy sucking faces to notice anyone else in the room.

Alli sighs. "I wish this was all just a really bad nightmare," she whispers into her brother's chest. He rubs the side of her arm gently. "Don't worry, kid," he starts, "We'll be outta here before you know it; everything's gonna be fine."

"_Fine_?" Wesley calls from two tables down. "How is everything gonna be '_fine_?' My friends are dead; am I '_fine_?' When more people die are we gonna be '_fine_?' I don't think so; save your lies for when you're _really_ gonna need them." Alli narrows her eyes at Wesley. "What's wrong with you?" she questions. "I'm _sorry_ your friends are dead—they were my friends too—but you're just gonna _give up_ like that? If you don't want to live then you deserve to die."

Wesley laughs scornfully, tossing his head to the side then back to Alli. "'If I don't want to live?'" he repeats. "I haven't even _begun_ to live, Alli. I'm only sixteen and I'm about to die in _a school_. I've spent my '_life_' focusing on my grades and now I won't even be going to college because I won't even make it to _tomorrow_. How is that a _life_, Alli?" He turns away from her, refusing to listen to anything else she has to say.

Alli sniffles and scoots closer to her brother. "What if _I'm_ next?" she whispers so softly that only her brother, maybe Holly J., can hear it. Sav kisses his sister's forehead. "Don't say that," he whispers back. "You're not gonna die tonight."

Eli and Clare continue to kiss each other deeply, pressing their bodies together and feeling each other's warmth. Soft moans start radiating from their bodies, but it's hard to tell who they're coming from. They're starting to get a little hot and heavy in a cafeteria filled with five other students in their visual surroundings and two more students making a terribly fun mess in the kitchen.

Alli lodges her left thumb and right forefinger into her scrunchie and tosses it at Eli and Clare. She shrieks slightly and pulls away from Eli. "What was that for?" she shouts in angered eyes. "Because you two should get a room," Alli shouts back with a weak smile. Clare smiles back and throws the scrunchie back at Alli. Then she climbs off the table and pulls Eli with her. "We'll be back later," she says to everyone in the room with a wink of her eye and a toothy, open-mouthed grin.

St. Clare isn't so innocent anymore.

"Why are you gonna let them go off alone?" Wesley demands of Sav. "They can't go off by themselves." Sav sighs and turns his attention to the two leaving teenagers. "You two know if you go out you'll be vulnerable right?" he questions. "Yup," Eli and Clare respond simultaneously. Sav sighs again. "Well, don't have _too_ much fun," he says.

Clare and Eli begin walking down out of the cafeteria and round the corner—giggling and laughing with each other as well as toying with each other—when Clare bumps into Angelina who'd been walking with her head down. "Crap I'm so sorry," Angelina apologizes. Clare rolls her eyes. "You should start watching where you're going," she snaps. Eli nudges his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it," he pleads, "Let's just go."

Clare doesn't say anything else to Angelina and just as she's about to leave with Eli, the lights go out and everyone screams.

_~*In the kitchen*~_

"This pizza smells so good," Anya announces as she sits with Fiona on the counter. Fiona smiles proudly. "Well _we_ made it together," she declares.

There's a brief moment of silence and the girls awkwardly swing their legs against the counter.

Then Anya speaks.

"So…" she begins, twiddling her thumbs. "So," Fiona repeats with a small nod. Anya turns to her friend. "What's it like to kiss a girl?" she inquires. Fiona laughs slightly. "It's the exact same thing as kissing a boy," she answers. "The only difference is whether or not you prefer a pepperoni link or folded pizza dough." Anya laughs loudly. "That's _such_ a gross analogy!" she exclaims. Fiona starts laughing as well. "It's the best I could come up with," she confesses.

Anya's laughing subsides to a small giggle and she looks Fiona in the eyes. "Do you…" she starts, "Do you…find me attractive?" Fiona's eyes widen, obviously taken aback by the question. "I-I…you're really p-pretty, Anya," she stammers out. "W-why are you asking?"

Anya shrugs slightly, still keeping her gaze locked with Fiona's. "I dunno," she answers. "I was just thinking, I guess." Anya gently grabs one of Fiona's hands. "Would you…show me what it's like to kiss a girl?" she questions with a slight blush. Fiona returns the blush ten times worse and her grip tightens slightly on Anya's hand. "D-do you _really_ want me to?" she wonders. Anya looks away. "It was stupid of me to ask," she states. "I'm sorry."

Fiona takes a tighter hold on Anya's hand and gently grabs her face so she can turn it to her. "No, no," she says softly. "Don't be sorry!" She trails her finger slowly down Anya's cheek. "I've just…I'm still getting used to being 'out;' it's weird having girls ask me to kiss them instead of boys." She smiles slightly. "I'll kiss you if you really want me to." Anya smiles softly and leans into Fiona, slowly closing her eyes. Fiona closes her eyes and closes the distance between the two.

Their lips meet for a brief moment, caressing the other's ever-so gently. Anya's hand slowly rises to Fiona's cheek as she continues to kiss her, feeling the warmth from Fiona's body as well as the oven.

They're the last to notice and the last to scream when the lights go out.

They cling to each other in the dark, refusing to let the other go. "What's going on?" they hear Alli shriek. "What happened to the lights?" Holly J. calls out. "Everyone grab onto someone and don't let go!" Fiona shouts from her place with Anya in the kitchen. Anya's hands end up sliding down to Fiona's waist and she buries her head between Fiona's neck and shoulder. "I'm scared," she whispers. Fiona rubs Anya's arms. "I am too," she whispers back.

The lights slowly flicker back on.

"Whoa, ho, ho!" Eli exclaims, peering in on Fiona and Anya from the kitchen window. "Any room for one more?" The girls blush and pull away from each other as well as looking away from each other. Clare pulls away from him and slaps him on his shoulder. "Way to kill the moment, Stupid," she hisses. Both Eli and Angelina roll their eyes. Eli scoffs and grabs Clare by the waist, picking her up and kissing her in the process. Now Angelina scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Hey guys?" Alli calls out. "Where's Wesley?" Everyone looks around, but he's nowhere to be found.

_~*With Wesley*~_

The lights flicker on in a classroom far away from the others and Wesley screams loudly. "Where am I?" he questions at the top of his lungs. "What am I doing here?"

"_Where am I_?" the killer mocks in a high pitched voice. "_What am I doing here_?" They slam their hands down on a desk in front of Wesley. "What do you _think_ you're doing here?" they ask maliciously in their androgynous voice. Wesley looks to them in confusion and fear. "What?" he cries out.

He struggles in his chair, restricted by the ropes. "I can't hear you! I can't hear anything." The killer laughs softly, but Wesley doesn't hear. With a smirk, the killer moves out of the way and raises their hand to the whiteboard behind them. Wesley strains his eyes to read the words scrawled in red marker on the whiteboard.

_I thought it would be fun to put a little twist behind something so many people love. You don't deserve to live, but I'm gonna let you listen to a little music before you die. Have fun!_

_Killer Baby_

The killer moves to the teacher's desk where a large switchboard sits. They glance at the industrial ear buds in Wesley's ears and a devious grin spreads on their lips beneath the shade of their hoodie. Slowly, they turn the nob on the volume section of the switchboard. The music plays softly in Wesley's ears, a heavy song by Bullet For My Valentine. "I don't like this song," Wesley shouts over the music in his ears. "Could you change it?"

It's funny how he tries to make last requests. Beggars can't be choosers.

Very slowly, they _tick, tick, tick_ the dial up, increasing the music's volume. The killer frowns; they aren't one for patience. They shoot the dial all the way to the other side and Wesley shouts in pain. "Hey turn it down!" he screams. "It hurts!" Wesley can't hear, but the killer laughs darkly.

The music continues to blare in Wesley's ears and his body cringes as the screaming guitars pound on his eardrums. Blood starts to slowly stream from each of his ears. "_Please_," Wesley begs. "Make it _stop_!" The killer laughs a little louder and turns up other dials to add more bass and other musical devices to the song, causing Wesley to write more in his chair. He shakes his head violently, trying to get the ear buds out. "God, make it stop!"

God isn't here to answer his prayers.

The music continues to blare in Wesley's ears and the killer steps away from the switchboard and out of his sight. "Where are you going?" Wesley bellows. "Turn it off!" The killer smirks then returns with a single cord with a tip like an earphone cord. They wave it in front of Wesley with a toothed grin; he can't see, but that cord is connected to a six foot tall Sony speaker system. Tears start falling from Wesley's eyes and he clenches them shut. "Please stop," he cries out. A small buzzing noise comes from Wesley's ears; the song's getting to the good part.

The killer gives a small laugh and hooks the speaker cord to the switchboard. Searing pain shoots through Wesley's ears and rages from each eardrum to the tip of his nose. The noise is unbearable and his ears begin to bleed more. A second later, his head begins to convulse violently until his eyes finally pop from his head, knocking his glasses to the floor. He screams one last scream as the blood pours from his mouth and eye sockets.

The killer flips off the switch to the switchboard, silencing the entire room. With a loud maniacal laugh, they untie Wesley's body and toss him out into the hall, dashing away afterwards.

_~*Earlier*~_

Angelina stumbles down the hallway thinking about what's happened so far. She doesn't fear for her own life, but she fears for Jenna's. She know KC's gonna die—she's banking on it—but she can't bear to have Lilly grow up without her mother. Of course Angelina would take her in and keep her away from her mother (even though Jenna has siblings) but she couldn't bear to be the cause of Jenna's death.

She sighs, lowers her head, and continues walking.

Clare and Eli begin walking down out of the cafeteria and round the corner—giggling and laughing with each other as well as toying with each other—when Clare bumps into Angelina who'd been walking with her head down. "Crap I'm so sorry," Angelina apologizes. Clare rolls her eyes. "You should start watching where you're going," she snaps. Eli nudges his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it," he pleads, "Let's just go."

Clare doesn't say anything else to Angelina and just as she's about to leave with Eli, the lights go out and everyone screams. Both Clare and Angelina cling to Eli in the dark, but Angelina quickly pulls away from him. Someone's a little too close for comfort. She grabs Eli and Clare's hands and pulls them into the cafeteria. "We'll be safer in here," she whispers.

As she leads them into the cafeteria, someone pushes past them and almost knocks her to the ground. She doesn't falter. The three continue walking until they feel it's safe to stop. Then Eli hears a kissing noise. Curious, he progress toward it with Clare still at his side.

The lights slowly flicker back on.

"Whoa, ho, ho!" Eli exclaims, peering in on Fiona and Anya from the kitchen window. "Any room for one more?" The girls blush and pull away from each other as well as looking away from each other. Clare pulls away from him and slaps him on his shoulder. "Way to kill the moment, Stupid," she hisses. Both Eli and Angelina roll their eyes. Eli scoffs and grabs Clare by the waist, picking her up and kissing her in the process. Now Angelina scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Hey guys?" Alli calls out. "Where's Wesley?" Everyone looks around, but he's nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>So those of you reading this got a little more information about Angelina. You'll find out more about her in the next chapter (maybe!) so stay tuned. If it takes a while for me to update again, it's because I'm trying to edit this other story so I can get it published before I GRADUATE IN 65 DAYS!<p> 


	11. Truth

**_I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter and I'm so sorry! I've been working on a lot of Victorious fanfictions and they're taking up most of my time. I'm kinda losing focus on this story too..._**

**_I won't give up on it though! But speaking of giving up, I think I might get rid of my story Hit the Lights because it's long overdue. Oh well!_**

**_Anywhore, I hope you enjoy this story!_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 11—Truth"<strong>_

"_If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive? Though I'm closer to wrong I'm no further from right. And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me, convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me." – Seether_

_I…I just can't do this anymore_, Angelina thinks to herself as she helps the others search for Wesley. Her 'help' is pointless though. She _knows_ where he is; she just _can't_ tell everyone yet. She'd make herself too big of a suspect.

_ I don't want to be a part of this anymore; I want it all to end… _

Anya's the one who comes across Wesley's body.

It's poetic justice in a way.

She screams loudly and everyone comes running to her. Upon seeing Wesley, they either scream or gasp in terror as they see the horror of the boy with no eyes lying on the floor in a pool of drying blood. His face is forever frozen in a pained scream. The door where Wesley was thrown out of is closed and locked, a trail of blood etched under it.

"We should go," Eli suggests, pulling Angelina away from Wesley. Her face dives into his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her, one hand on her head to shield her from the sight.

_I can't take this…_

He walks with her away from Wesley and everyone else slowly trudges away with them.

With angered eyes, Clare rips Angelina from Eli and shoves her against the lockers.

"Get the hell off him you whore," she spits.

"Clare!" Eli reprimands as he helps Angelina up from the floor. "Don't harass her! I was only trying to help. Can't you see how this is affecting everyone?" Clare crosses her arm and scoffs. "Don't you see what she's doing?" she questions. "She's trying to get close to you so she can steal you away and get you hooked on coke like she used to be!"

Angelina shoves Clare. "What the hell is your problem Clare?" she spits. "I'm not trying to steal Eli away from you nor am I trying to get him hooked on drugs; I apologized to you a long time ago as well as a few hours ago; and it was heroin, not coke. If you're going to accuse me of 'corrupting' your boyfriend, you might as well get your shit straightened."

She turns around to where Wesley laid on the ground and her breath hitches. She closes her eyes and steps over his body, walking away from the group.

"I'm sick of this shit!" she shouts up to the ceiling. "I'm not going to do this anymore!"

Sav and Eli run up to her, grabbing her arms. "What are you going on about?" Sav questions suspiciously. Angelina sighs and lowers her head. "I know who's doing all this," she confesses.

Clare laughs sarcastically. "I knew she hadn't changed," she hisses. No one pays any mind to her.

Angelina opens her mouth to speak, but the lights go out and a scream is heard. "Let go of me!" Jenna shouts above the deafening silence of the dark. "Jenna!" Angelina calls out.

When the lights come back on, Jenna is nowhere in sight.

_~*With KC*~_

Eli grabs Adam and pulls him far from me, to the other side of the room. Yeah, he'll hold back the tranny because he knows I could beat his ass in a minute.

"Stop it!" he orders. "You two were better off quiet!"

I shakily rise to my feet with a taunting smirk. "It's not my fault the transgender freak can't get the girl," I taunt. Adam starts to thrash in Eli's arms, trying to break free. Ha, what a wimp! He can't even break free from the Goth prick.

"That's enough, KC!" Eli shouts to me. "If you're gonna be such a dick then go find Fitz and Owen; I'm sure you'll fit right in with them.

I roll my eyes and suck my teeth. Anywhere else would be better than with these two losers.

"I don't know why I bothered with you idiots anyway," I say.

I turn to leave with a roaring thunder rattles the second floor windows. The lights go out and I hear Clare and Jenna scream above the others. Then someone covers my mouth and drags me away from the group. They hold a napkin to my face with some weird smelling stuff to my nose and I feel my consciousness drifting from me…

I wake up in a strange place lying on my back, completely unaware of how long I've been out. I try to move, but my arms and legs are bound by something. I look around, but all I see is darkness. "What's going on?" I shout. Speaking ends up irritating my neck; there's something around it.

"I wouldn't talk so much," a deep voice suggests. I look around frantically trying to find the voice, but it's too dark for me to see anything. "You're about to find yourself in a very painful situation, and I assume you'll want to save your breath for when you scream. If you hold enough breath, then maybe someone will hear you and try to save you."

"_Save_ me?" I repeat incredulously. What the hell is going on? "Let me outta here! Somebody help me!" I groan in pain as the thing around my neck tightens after I shout.

The deep voice starts to laugh and lightning flickers.

I'm outside?

In that brief moment, I see the person behind the voice standing against a nearby tree, but they were an oversized puffy coat with one of those fur-brimmed hoods that casts a shadow over their face. I can't tell if there are any curves on the figure, so I assume it's a boy.

Then the world goes dark.

"This is probably my favorite death," the guy announces. I start freaking out and start thrashing wherever I am.

It doesn't work.

Lightning flashes again and I look to my left to see my arm is connected to a rope…connected to an SUV. I can only assume my other arm, legs, and neck are in the same position.

"Why are you doing this?" I shout. The rope begins to burn on my neck as I speak and my question ends with a pained noise.

The guy chuckles darkly. "Because you don't deserve to live," he answers softly.

Then head- and brake lights blink on, covering me in red light as all five cars start their engines. I thrash in the ropes again and desperately try to get out. I take in a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs.

"_Somebody, help me!"_

The strain in my neck causes the rope to pull tighter, slightly cutting into my skin. I let out a pained scream and the rope tightens.

The cars begin to roll slowly and I feel the ropes on my limbs start to tighten slowly. I continue to scream though it hurts my neck. Slowly, the cars all pick up speed and they begin to tug my body in five different directions. Above my screams I hear a banging on one of the windows of the school. I faintly hear the scream.

"KC!"

Though it pains me, I turn my head to the window and I see Jenna staring back at me, her makeup running down her face and her hair in a mess.

Suddenly, every car floors it and the tugging grows a thousand times more painful. I scream loudly, clenching my eyes shut, as it feels like my legs are starting to rip away. Jenna screams again, but I can barely hear it over the roaring of five car engines.

With one final move, all the cars accelerate and my body begins to tear apart. I feel my legs go before I feel my arms go. I try to scream, but the world goes black and I can no longer feel or hear…

_~*Five minutes ago*~_

"I know who's doing all this," Angelina confesses.

Clare laughs sarcastically. "I knew she hadn't changed," she hisses. No one pays any mind to her.

Angelina opens her mouth to speak, but the lights go out and I scream. Someone grabs me roughly by my arm and tries to drag me away. "Let go of me!" I shout above the deafening silence of the dark.

"Jenna!" Angelina calls out.

I try to scream, but whoever has me has their hand over my mouth. I can't see anything in the dark and I try to break free of my captor's grasp. My captor drags me along a few more feet in the dark school before the lights come back on.

They probably have the whole school's electric circuit rigged or something…

Now's my chance!

I bring my foot down on their foot and they let go of me, crying out in pain. I feel their body move away from mine and I break out in a sprint. I have to get away!

I keep running, but I don't hear anyone following me. I slow my sprint to a casual run and eventually to a walk. I turn around and don't see anyone behind me. Maybe whoever grabbed me decided they didn't want me.

I should really get back to the others; they're probably worried sick about me. Who am I kidding? They _are_ worried about me! I practically got abducted. But…I can't go back the way I came. That person who captured me is probably still back there waiting for me. I can't let them get me again…

I start walking through the school, taking the other route to get to the cafeteria, when I hear a guy screaming. I run to the nearest window and I scream as I see KC's limbs and head tied off to five different cars. I see someone else standing near KC and I don't know why, but I bang my hands against the glass of the window.

"KC!" I scream loudly. I continue to bang on the window, though I guess I don't know what good it will do. I continue banging on the window and I feel burning tears begin to fall down my face as I hear KC screaming in agony. I shudder and turn away with a sharp gasp as KC gives one last scream before the cars tear him apart. I let out one sob and somehow manage to look back at the scene.

God, it's horrible…

All the cars have stopped and each one holds a piece of KC's body. His torso lies in the center of the destruction with trails of blood leading out in five different directions. But then I notice something else, well…something that isn't there.

The person who was there before isn't there anymore…

I turn and start running. I don't care where; I just need to get away. I hear someone call my name, but I don't turn around. I can slow down. I can't let them get me…

I find myself in the gym and I hear a set of double-doors close. I turn around to see a person in an oversized jacket with a fur-brimmed hood and a blacked out face standing in front of the doors looking back at me.

"Who are you?" I inquire as I step away from them, keeping my eyes locked on them. They chuckle softly. "It won't matter in a few minutes," they say. Their voice is deep and dark, gravelly.

I don't waste any more time and I turn around, breaking for another sprint. I hear their footsteps catching up to me but I keep running. Then I spot the new bleachers the school put up! I'll be safe under there for the most part. There are a bunch of metal openings you'll have to climb through to get out of there; I could definitely escape them under there. And there's no way the bleachers will close because the switch is sealed off by a plastic casing that won't come open unless there's a key.

I dash under the bleachers and start leaping through the openings. I stop in the middle of the bleachers though to make sure I'm safe. There's only one other way out besides the way I came and that person might think I'm stupid.

I gasp loudly when I hear the mechanical clanking of the bleachers as they start to close.

_~*Meanwhile*~_

"What the hell are you doing?" Angelina screams toward the ceiling. "Where did you take her?"

"Who the hell are you screaming at?" Clare demands as she grabs Angelina roughly by her arms. Angelina snatches out of Clare's grasp and turns away.

"I didn't tell them anything!" Angelina yells. "Give her back to me!"

"Angelina who are you talking to?" Eli questions softly. This time Angelina turns to him. "I can't tell you," she confesses with sad, pleading eyes. She hopes more than anything that he won't press this any further. "I have to find Jenna," she tells him. She turns away again and exits the cafeteria. "This is all my fault," she mutters.

Sav grabs her arm and Angelina looks back to him with anger in her eyes. "Tell us what you know," he orders. He's lost all trust in her now.

Angelina shakes her head with sad eyes, a tear forming in one of them. "I _can't_," she claims. "I just can't."

She pulls from Sav's loosened grip and begins running down the hall—the wrong way—in search of her cousin.

"Jenna, where are you!" Angelina screams as she runs down the school hallway. "I didn't tell them anything, I swear! Why the hell did you take her? Give her back; she didn't do anything!"

She hears laughter, cackling even, surging through the hall. _Dammit!_

She opens my mouth to scream when she hear Jenna call out. Jenna screams out KC's name and Angelina runs as fast as she can to get to Jenna. Jenna may not be in danger now, but she will be.

_Dallas_ likes to fuck around with Angelina…

Angelina hears a banging on the window, followed faintly by a guy's pained scream. Then all is quiet and the only thing she can hear is my shoes beating against the linoleum. "Jenna!" she calls out. "Please answer me!"

But Jenna doesn't…

Angelina continues running around the school like a chicken with her head cut off in search of her cousin who she thinks is in danger. As she runs, she continues to call out Jenna's name, but Jenna never responds. Then, she hears a distant rumbling. She quickly diverges from the path she was on and starts to run towards the sound. As the sound gets louder, Angelina realizes the noise is coming from the gym.

_The bleachers_, she thinks. Crap!

She picks up her speed and bursts through the gym doors just as the bleachers are closing in all the way. She sees the hooded killer standing in front of the bleachers with their arms crossed.

"_What did you do_?" Angelina shrieks, clinging to the door as the bleachers come to a complete close. The killer turns to her and grimaces under their mask of darkness. "That was a warning," they say in a low voice. "You're starting to lose it, Rose. I've worked too damn hard on this just to let you fuck it up by magically growing a conscience. I'm trying to make him suffer and I won't let you mess that up for me by telling everyone the fucking plan. I know everything that's going on inside and out of this school. You're my partner in all this, but I swear to God I'll kill you if you try shit like that again. Understand?"

Angelina sighs and lowers her head. "I understand," she complies. She falls to her knees and a sob escapes her lips. The killer scoffs. "Get your ass up," they order. "There's work to be done."

Angelina lets out one more sob in a shattering gasp and looks up with tear-stained eyes. "Did you get rid of KC?" she asks softly with a sniffle. The killer nods. "He's outside in six bloody pieces," they answer.

"Angelina where are you?" Eli calls out from a distance. Both people in the gym stiffen. "Go back to crying," they hiss as they run off toward the gym stage. Angelina watches as the killer quickly climbs the stairs of the catwalk and exits through the door at the top of the ceiling. Then she starts to sob loudly again, part of it real and part of it acting.

Sav and Holly J. get to Angelina first and the see her lying on the floor crying her eyes out. Sav rushes to her and asks her what's wrong, but Holly J. moves to the bleaches—the bleachers that shouldn't be closed.

"Why are the bleachers closed?" she asks as Drew, Alli, Anya, Eli, Clare, Fiona, and Adam catch up to them. No one hears Holly J. because of Angelina's loud crying. Everyone but Clare runs up to her, trying to console her.

Holly J., being the nosy busy-body she is, decides to investigate the bleachers; she fears someone probably got hurt. And when she sees the blood seeping through the bottom of the bleachers at the other end, her fears are affirmed…


End file.
